


Lily's Snakes

by Ermiethecow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Raising Harry, Remus gets a loyal partner because Remus deserves everything and more, Severus is a Marauder, Where the hell were Lily's friends in the original series?, family and friendship, fix it - no Marauders and Sev rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermiethecow/pseuds/Ermiethecow
Summary: When Lily and James Potter are murdered on halloween 1981, Remus Lupin is left to pick up the pieces, along with Lily's best friends - his girlfriend Aurora Black, and his one remaining friend Severus Snape. The two Slytherins who turned out to be more loyal and brave than any Gryfindor Remus knew. But how are they going to get Harry back? And what is the Ministry of Magic hiding?





	1. The Worst Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A fix it, because I hate the way Lily has no friends in cannon. What, we're meant to believe that she was friends with Sev, he pissed her off and she was then only friends with James's friends? Where was Harry's Godmother? Where were the people who knew Lily as a person, Lily Evans, not Lily Potter Wife Of James? That's what Aurora is for. Plus Severus deserves a chance to be Lily's friend, not her stalker. And Remus deserves to meet the love of his life before he's just about to die.

**Halloween 1981, Wolf's Den.**

Remus Lupin dropped his tea, crashed out of the kitchen, up the stairs and through the doors of the study, gasping for breath, and fixed his eyes desperately on his girlfriend.  
"Remus, what the..."  
"Where do Lily and James live??"  
"Godric's Hollow...oh, fuck."  
The green powder was already in his hand, and less than a minute later, the floo spat both Remus and Aurora out onto the carpet of a homely, round office that both of them had, frankly, spent far too much time in as schoolchildren.  
"Albus? ALBUS?"  
The only response was the ticking, whirring and occasional puffs of smoke from the collection of magical instruments, many of which were a mystery even to their owner. Remus was starting to panic, fearing for the welfare of his friends, his pack, his cub.  
"Rory, go and find Sev. Something must have happened to him and Siri, I can't think of any other reason the fidelius would have failed. Check their rooms. I'll see if Minnie knows anything."  
He had barely taken two steps towards the door when it flew open with even more force than that which he had abused his own study door with.  
"Albus WHY do I know where Lily and The Idiot live? And WHERE IS SIRIUS?" 

Severus Snape had lost control. Severus Snape did not lose control. This was bad. Rory felt herself beginning to cry, and she dragged herself over to the door, holding her arms out to Sev. Remus watched, ashen faced, as every mask his reserved and private friend had ever put up crumbled like dust.  
"He's gone, Rory. Can't find him. Prongs and Lils live in Godrics Hollow. I shouldn't know that. Only he should know that." Severus disintegrated into sobs again, and Rory looked up over his head. The second her eyes met Remus's, they both knew. Lily and James were dead. Harry, oh merlin, Harry would be dead too. Sirius was captured, tortured, probably dead. No one felt the need to speak, and soon Rory's tears began to mingle with Sev's. Remus pulled them both onto the patchwork Chesterfield, where they lay, mourning and taking comfort from each other. And it was like this that Albus Dumbledore found what was left of the Marauders half an hour later.

"Harry lives."  
The simple statement from the headmaster caused all three heads to snap up.  
"Where is he?"  
"Can we see him?"  
"I'm his godmother Albus, where is he?"  
"What happened to Sirius?" Is he alive?"  
Albus held his hands up for silence.  
"Harry was removed by the Ministry to a secure location. They would not tell me where he has gone, except to assure me he would be safe until he comes to Hogwarts. Sirius has been remanded in custody and, again a visit was denied to me."  
"Custody?" Severus spoke quietly.  
"For assisting in the murders of Lily and James and the attempted murder of Harry, the unprovoked murder of 13 muggles and, I'm so sorry my children, the murder of Peter Pettigrew."  
The sound of a pin dropping could have been heard in the room. Even the whirring instruments seemed to respect the mood.  
Severus stood up, and with a whirl of his robes slammed out of the door with even more force than he had slammed into it. Three of Dumbledore's instruments collapsed and Fawkes trilled in disapproval.  
"Should I..." began Aurora, moving to leave.  
"Yes, I think so my dear girl. Severus will need your friendship now more than ever. Perhaps, while you comfort him, Remus and I can try to work out what has happened. I will of course send him to you as soon as I can."  
Remus nodded grimly. "Of course Albus. Anything."  
Rory stopped by the door.  
"Albus?"  
"Yes, Miss Black?"  
"I want my godson back. Before he turns eleven."  
Without waiting for a reply, she snapped the door shut and headed to the dungeons to find the Marauder who perhaps had lost the most this night. 

**Halloween 1981, Severus Snape's quarters**

Aurora put up a shield charm as she pressed against the door, which opened. At least Severus hadn't locked her out. Although, if he had, she would have gone straight to Albus who probably didn't want to lose his potions master to a firewhisky overdose... A bottle came hurling towards her and she caught it deftly, vanishing it along with the contents.  
"You know Prongs would have killed for your reflexes at times," came a soft mutter from the overstuffed wingback chair.  
"He was a chaser..."  
"Yeah. But he'd have loved to have played seeker. Bloody glory hunting oversized reindeer. And now he's bloody dead, in a blaze of glory. Just like he always wanted." Severus burst into further tears, and a picture frame hit the wall. Rory picked it up, pulling away the broken glass. It was one Lily had taken. Severus and Sirius dancing at her wedding. And now, she was gone. James was gone. Harry was Salazar knows where. Sirius was, somehow, a murderer. And Severus was a wreck.  
"Where's my firewhisky?"  
"I vanished it. You threw it at me. You're lucky I didn't send it right back at your head."  
"Want it."  
"You're not getting drunk Sev. It won't help."  
"He's a bastard. Bastard, bastard, BASTARD. I TRUSTED HIM. LILY TRUSTED HIM."  
"SO DID I. You're not the only one grieving, Severus Snape. At least you're not related to him!"  
"At least you weren't MARRIED to him!"  
Rory ducked and shielded against a tornado of magic and possessions whirling around the room.  
"Accio calming draught."  
They faced each other.  
"Take it."  
"No."  
"Take it, Severus. Or you'll destroy your rooms."  
"You think I care? You think I want these rooms that remind me of that, that, that fucking MUTT? And how I trusted him? How I LOVED him? And now they're GONE. Our Lily. And her Idiot." His voice cracked. "And we won't ever see Harry again."  
Aurora narrowed her eyes at the mention of Harry's removal by the Ministry.  
"Take it. Or I will spell it into you."  
Severus rolled his eyes. Acquiescence without enthusiasm, but it would do. Rory steered him down to the bedroom, sat him on the bed, ducked again as yet another picture of Sirius went flying past her head, and spelled the calming draught into his stomach before he could even utter another "bastard."  
"I said I'd take it."  
"You expect me to trust a Slytherin?" she smirked, drinking what remained of the bottle herself.  
"You are a Slytherin."  
"Exactly."  
Severus's eyes were beginning to close.  
"Stay? Both of you?"  
"Always."

When Remus arrived five minutes later, he found the two of them fast asleep, a calming draught and dreamless sleep laid out for him with a note: "tomorrow, we plan."  
He smiled joylessly, downed the two bottles, and pulled both his girlfriend and his friend into his arms before sleep claimed him. Nothing would ever be the same again, but the remaining Marauders would face it tomorrow. Together.


	2. Flashback One: OWLs 1976, but not as you know them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief flashback scene establishing mainly the Siri/Sev relationship, but also the wider Marauders grouping (the four originals, plus Lily, Severus and Aurora as a friendship group). These will be frequent and included as short chapters.

**Flashback: July 1976.**

Lily Evans and Aurora Black were quite happily making their way down to the lake, arms linked and in discussion about the Defence Against The Dark Arts exam they had just completed, when they heard raised voices.  
"You HUNG ME UPSIDE DOWN!!"  
"You knocked me off my feet!"  
"You asked me to!"  
"I asked if I'd done the knockback jinx right. I didn't ask you to DEMONSTRATE ON ME!!!"  
Both Sirius and Severus were scowling, wands raised. Lily rolled her eyes and moved to sit between James and Peter, who were seemingly enjoying the show. Remus stood to greet Rory with a kiss.  
"Reckon you got all the signs of the werewolf?" she smirked.  
"I'd bloody well hope so. And Prongs has already done the "he's sitting in your chair, wearing your clothes and his name's Remus Lupin" joke before you start."  
Rory's laughter was interrupted by high pitched whistling as steam started to come out of Sirius's ears.  
"Will those two ever stop being at each other's throats?"  
"Doubtful. Anyway, what would we do for entertainment?" James was howling with laughter, Peter wheezing along with him. Lily looked as if she was about to intervene, when Sirius threw his wand down, and with two strides, closed the gap between himself and Severus. 

Severus blinked, and before he could move, Sirius had grabbed him and kissed him, hard. He released him, and Severus blinked again.  
"Oh." he muttered, looking up into Sirius's eyes. "OH." He grabbed Sirius, and returned the kiss.  
A minute passed, as the rest of the Marauders sat with their mouths agape. Severus and Sirius turned to face their friends, Severus starting to blush as he realised he'd just put his private life on display to nearly everyone he knew. "Er..."  
Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by Lily breaking the silence.  
"HA. Galleon each. The lot of you. I told you so." James groaned, and handed his money over.  
"I was convinced it would take them until after NEWTs. Bloody hell Sev, I was counting on your natural reserve."  
Severus didn't have time to be stunned by the acceptance his friends were showing as he was pulled into a hug by Rory and Lily, narrowly avoiding being knocked down by James launching himself at Sirius for some sort of congratulatory wrestling match which soon expanded to contain Remus.

If Peter had looked a little green around the gills, with either homophobia or jealousy, none of the other Marauders noticed...


	3. Eighteen Months Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about the Sacred Twenty Eight, well it makes sense to me. The Blacks are meant to be the oldest and richest wizarding family, and the wizarding world is quite traditional. Plus, it suits our purposes here :)

**2nd April 1983, Wolf's Den**

Tap. Tap. Tap.   
Remus opened the kitchen window to let in the handsome tawny owl. It scowled at him, as far as a bird can scowl, and flew over the room to offer its leg imperiously to Rory.   
"Ministry?"  
"Ministry."  
She read silently for a moment, before screwing the parchment up and slamming it down on the table.   
"What's their excuse this time?"   
Rory rolled her eyes. "As a pureblooded witch, I couldn't give Harry the upbringing his muggleborn mother would have provided." She threw the parchment over to Remus and snorted. "Never thought I'd see the day those stuck up farts describe being a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black as a negative."  
Remus scanned through the letter, his frown deepening.   
"This is such bullshit. They're clutching at mist in any attempt to reject your applications for custody. And they still haven't addressed the question of the wills or the grave's location."  
Rory stood up, draining her cup of tea.   
"I'm going to start on another application."  
"That'll be 19."  
"I'm aware of that Remus. And I'll send as many as it takes for them to pull their heads out of their arses and tell us where our cub is."  
Remus sighed. "I'll get the old photo albums out. If we can provide evidence of you interacting with Lily's muggle family, and out in the muggle world, we might have an angle."  
Aurora smiled at him. "You're wonderful." She knew how stressful the applications were for Remus. Having to do the application in her sole name, his being unable to be part of the process other than in the guise of a supportive friend, being invisible in his own family as far as the Ministry were concerned. All because he was a werewolf, and witches and wizards are bigoted idiots. She pulled a face as she headed for the front room, a day of research ahead of her.

It was starting to grow dark when Remus looked up, disturbed from his note taking by the roar of the floo. Rory hadn't looked up from the tome of Ministry law she had been studying when Narcissa, smiling at Remus in greeting, spoke to her cousin.   
"Aunt Walburga died."  
Rory didn't raise her eyes from her book.   
"First sensible thing she's done in 70 years."  
"Which, of course, makes you the head of the House of Black."  
"Oh...fuck."  
"Oh fuck indeed" smirked Narcissa. "I'll expect you tomorrow, for a robe fitting. I won't have you representing us looking like some sort of Gryffindor."  
"I am here, you know" protested Remus half heartedly.   
"So you are, Wolf." Narcissa poked her tongue out in a way most unbecoming of a member of the Noble Houses of Black and Malfoy, and Rory burst out in laughter.   
"Normally, I'd count this as the worst thing that ever happened to me. But heading up the Sacred Twenty-Eight may be just the status I need to get Harry back."  
"So you do have some Slytherin left in you..."  
"Piss off, Cissy. I'll see you tomorrow. Love to Draco. And Luc, I suppose."

**13th April, 1983, Hogwarts Dungeons.**

Severus Snape was not looking forward to the day ahead. His best friend being invested as the Head of her House was all well and good, but he couldn't help reflecting on who it would have been - a thought which he fast occluded - and who should also be attending. The faces of Lily and James, Harry who would be three and clutching at his fathers (probably matching, knowing Lily) robes. He allowed his memory of his, for want of a term that ever fitted better, sister and her family to linger in his mind as he finished buttoning his best frock coat of dark green velvet. Finally pushing the faces of his lost family members away, he pushed his hands into his pockets, preparing to pull forward his public mask. And stopped, as his left hand hit parchment. Parchment he didn't remember leaving there. He slowly extracted it and placed it on the bedside table. When his standard repertoire of detection charms showed nothing, he picked it up. The front was addressed in a hand he never thought he would see again.  
Sevvy- whatever you think, open this. x

Ten minutes later, Severus Snape was racing through the corridors of Hogwarts, hell bent on reaching the Headmasters Office before Albus left for the ceremony. Why he didn't use the floo was, frankly, anybody's guess. 

**13th April 1983, Wolf's Den.**

Rory, soon to be invested as Lady Aurora Black, head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, was scowling into the mirror as Remus pulled the ribbons on the back of the robes Narcissa had chosen into place.   
"I can't breathe."  
"She's put a mark where it should be..."  
"Seriously Moony, Cissy has insane ideas about how a woman's waist should look. Just, loosen them a bit!"  
Remus finally tied the ribbons to a satisfactory tightness, when a phoenix patronus materialised in the bedroom.   
"Aurora, Remus. If I could beg five minutes of your time, I think you may find it most advantageous."

**13th April 1983, Dumbledore's Office.**

The three remaining Marauders looked down at the note.   
"And, its true?"  
"Try it yourself."  
Remus put his wand to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
The words remained the same - "29th October 1981: Sev, I switched with Wormtail. If anything goes wrong, let people know it's him they need to rescue. Not me. I love you. Pads."  
Severus slid the parchment over to Dumbledore. "Do as I did, Albus."  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", he chuckled. "Merlin, you Marauders."  
The words on the parchment changed.  
"The secret is sealed. Albus, if this is you, take me to Severus or any other available Marauder. And if you're not Albus, you can bugger off. And forget you ever heard the term Marauder. It's not for you."  
"The Map never lies. And this is the same magic as the Map." Rory's voice was hoarse.   
"It's a combination of Sirius, Lily and James's magical signatures," Severus confirmed. "It was in the pocket of my dress robes. I'm assuming I was intended to find it if there was a funeral for any of them, but with the Ministry insisting on that dunderheaded memorial instead, this is the first time I've worn them."  
"Charlie Weasley has a pet rat."  
The other three occupants of the office looked at Remus as if he had grown a second head.  
"It's missing a finger," he elaborated.   
"The only piece of Pettigrew they ever found..." began Severus.   
"That FUCKING RAT," snarled Rory.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to catch me up," smiled Albus.  
The Marauders looked at each other.   
"Show him," sighed Remus.   
"Moony..."  
"No Sev. Show him Shadow. It's my head on the line. If I'd never been bitten, none of this could have happened."  
Albus held his hand up. "Remus, I would never condemn you for that. If my inclination is correct, what has happened happened because you, my boy, inspire a deep love and loyalty in your friends."  
Rory squeezed Remus's hand, and suddenly, where she and Severus had stood, was a purely black panther with eyes almost as dark as his fur and a grey lynx with piercing blue eyes.   
"Albus, may I introduce Shadow and Bast?"  
"To help you with the transformation I assume? All of them?"  
Remus nodded. "James was a stag. Lily was a brown bear cub. Sirius is an Irish wolfhound, and Peter is a rat. With, presumably, no toe on his front foot."  
"Potentially living in the Gryfindor first year boys dorms," interjected Severus, who had shifted back. 

Twenty minutes later, a fat fingerless rat sat trembling in a cage held by Minerva McGonagall. Albus twirled his wand towards it, and the rat transformed into a watery eyed man with thinning hair, who landed with a thump onto Albus's Persian rug.  
"Well, hello Wormy," smirked Severus, leaning over the table in a predatory manner. "I believe you must have quite the story for us."


	4. The Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Yes, Minister" joke refers to a British sitcom which was popular in the early 80s. I think it's the sort of thing Severus would have liked and shown his friends. And the ritual scene borrows a bit from 90s witchcraft movie The Craft. The spell is just some good old Wizarding World style pig Latin. Anything else you recognise is probably JKR.

**13th April 1983, Albus Dumbledore's office.**

"You," snarled Rory as she lunged towards Peter. Minerva McGonagall proved just how fast an 80 year old witch can move as she grabbed her and held her back.  
"Rory. Severus. Remus. My old friends," stuttered Peter.  
Rory was still struggling to escape Minerva's hold. Remus's eyes had gone a deep gold, usually only seen at the full moon. Severus simply looked murderous.  
Albus twinkled down at Peter. "If they truly are your friends, my boy, I'm sure a simple questioning under veritaserum to clear up the matter of this note won't be a problem."  
Peter looked like what he was, a rat cornered by a pack of wolves. Severus wordlessly handed a vial over to Albus, and Peter shifted in his shoes awkwardly. Albus Dumbledore's demeanour changed dramatically. "Don't even think about shifting. The wards may kill you. I set them myself, and they do insist on calling me, despite my protests, the most powerful living wizard."

The potion was forced down Peter's throat.  
"Name?"  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
"Hogwarts House?"  
"Gryffindor."  
"Animagus form?"  
"Rat. Finger missing."  
"Were you the secret keeper for Lily and James Potter?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you betray them to Voldemort?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"They always preferred the Slytherins to me. Wonderful Aurora. Brilliant Severus. Sirius liked them better, James liked them better. Perfect fucking Lily liked them better. If you can't beat them, join them."  
"Did you frame Sirius Black for the crimes you committed?"  
"Yes. If I couldn't have him, no one could. And to destroy him by taking away James, having him incarcerated and ruining Severus's life in the process was sweet. The rest were collateral damage."  
No one saw Albus Dumbledore move, but Pettigrew was stunned and bound as soon as those words were out of his mouth.  
Albus crossed to the fireplace.  
"Millicent. My office. NOW." No longer the genial headmaster of Hogwarts, this was an order from the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Minister Bagnold complied.  
"What is this, Albus? Oh Merlin, he's meant to be dead!"  
Rory almost laughed at the Minister's reaction. "Yes, Minister," she snarked. Severus snorted with laughter. "And they say she can't give him a muggle upbringing if needed," he muttered to Remus, who nodded in amusement. 

Pettigrew was revived, the requisite twelve members of the Wizengamot were summoned, the same questions were asked again of a veritaserum-dosed rat in wizards clothing. Once Remus reached over and exposed Pettigrew's left forearm, a delegation flooed to the Ministry, apparated to Azkaban and checked for the Dark Mark on Sirius Black. Within the hour, Pettigrew was being shipped to Azkaban and Sirius was being prepared for release. Minister Bagnold, still in Dumbledore's office, turned to Rory.  
"Lady Black."  
Rory started. "Minister, I haven't been interned. And in light of recent events..."  
"Lady Black," repeated Millicent quite firmly. "Sirius will be unlikely to fulfil any duties for a long time. A spell in Azkaban is no laughing matter. And, as restitution, the Ministry is offering a million galleons to the House of Black."  
Rory stood slightly straighter.  
"The House of Black refuses your restitution. The only compensation acceptable to us is the return of our Heir, Harry James Potter."  
The Minister blinked in confusion.  
"Sirius named him Heir when he was born. I have no intention of changing that. And I am, as you just insisted, the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Now Minister. Let's cut the crap and the spin and the nonsense about blood purity and muggle culture. Where. Is. My. Godson?"  
The air around Rory was crackling with magic. The Minister swallowed thickly.  
"Harry is protected by blood wards. Lily Potter's sacrifice protects him, as long as he resides where her blood still exists. There were runes found on his cot that night, Lily performed some very complex elemental magic and..."  
"Resides where her blood exists?" Severus interjected. "Merlin, you've sent him to Petunia haven't you?"  
"Mrs Potter's ritual left very clear runes behind. It was her intention for Harry to be protected by family should her sacrifice work."  
"You bloody dunderheads."  
"Excuse me?"  
Rory decided to take control of the conversation before Severus caused a diplomatic incident.  
"Minister, I believe that ritual was designed to increase Harry's protection if he had to live with one of his godparents. There are no circumstances in this world that would have caused Lily to condemn her son to a life with her sister. Petunia hates magic, hated Lily. She wouldn't come to Harry's baptism and referred to him as "freak spawn." That protection was meant to be carried by me, or by Severus, thus providing extra safety for Harry whichever set of godparents were able to offer him a home."  
"Lady Black, with respect, it was clear family magic. I am aware you were close to Mrs Potter, but the ritual is tied to her blood, which you do not share."  
Rory smirked, and her resemblance to her cousin Bellatrix was so pronounced for a second that Minister Bagnold reflexively took a step back.  
"Albus, could we borrow your pensive? Severus, if you would?"  
As both Severus and Rory raised their wands to their temples, the knut dropped for Remus. "Sanguine fratremia," he whispered to Albus. "The three of them did the ritual the summer after OWLs."  
Severus held out his memory vial to the Minister.  
"I think this will explain everything. And Lady Black's memory should corroborate this one, as it will be near-identical. Shall we?" 

Five heads dipped into the pensive, as the memory swirled into a solid picture. Sixteen year old Lily Evans was seated on a slightly rusty swing in a neglected urban park, her nose in a large leatherbound book she was squinting to read in the dusk. Severus Snape sat not too far away, cross legged on the floor with three crystal vials and a covered small cauldron in front of him. Opposite him was Aurora Black, who was removing a heavy looking bejewelled dagger from a dusty velvet case.  
"What if a muggle sees?" Lily was chewing her fingernails.  
"Wandless notice-me-not," muttered Severus.  
"Sev..."  
"Wandless, Lils. They can only trace your wand."  
She huffed in response, and muttered something that sounded like "Slytherin smart arse."  
"Okay, we're ready. If you two could stop bickering like a pair of elderly married warlocks."  
Rory opened the cauldron and poured the contents into the goblet as Lily sat down, a piece of parchment in front of her. Severus passed round the three vials, as Rory pierced her finger with the dagger, allowing three drops of blood to fall into her vial. Lily and then Severus repeated her actions, and the contents of all three vials soon glowed a deep red.  
All three began to slowly read the words from the translation on Lily's parchment.  
"Siblings of my heart, become siblings of my blood.  
Let the family we choose be recognised in blood, in love, and in magic."  
All three poured their vials into the goblet, which began to emit a deep blue smoke.  
"Sanguine fratremia,  
Sanguine fratremia,  
Sanguine fratremia."  
The smoke changed to red, and then gold. Severus raised the goblet and intoned "I drink of my sisters, that we may be true family." He drank, and passed the goblet to Lily.  
"I drink of my sister and my brother, that we may be true family." She drank from the goblet, and passed it in turn to Rory, who repeated her actions, and set the goblet down in the centre of their little circle. All three offered their cut finger directly over the goblet, allowing their blood to mingle as it dropped into the mixture. With one final intonation of "sanguine fratremia", the red liquid morphed into gold smoke, and disappeared, the memory fading out with it.

"Well," smiled Albus, clapping his hands together. "I think that rather supports Lady Black's claim. Don't you, Millicent?"  
The Minister opened and closed her mouth a few times, and Severus had had enough.  
"Where. Is. Harry. Potter?" His tone was threatening, and Millicent Bagnold crumbled under his dark gaze.  
"You were right. He is with his aunt. They can be found at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. In Surrey."  
Rory reached for the floo powder and threw a handful into the fire.  
"Wolf's Den. Oh, and Minister? The House of Black has reconsidered, and accepts your offer of a million galleons retribution. I think I'll put it in a fund for Harry. You've hurt him the most."  
As she disappeared, Remus and Severus looked at each other.  
"Someone should follow her. She may actually kill Petunia if a hair on Harry's head is out of place."  
"Albus?" interrupted the Minister. "There is also the matter of Sirius Black. He will need medical attention, I was hoping you could provide this at Hogwarts, avoid the press and so on."  
Albus scowled at her over his spectacles. "Yes, your inhumane prison practices do tend to have that affect on people. But that's another matter. Hogwarts will always provide sanctuary for those who need it. Severus, would you assist me in preparing for Sirius's return?"  
Severus paled. Noticing this, Remus squeezed his hand. "Go after Rory. I'll help Albus. You have a bigger score to settle with Petunia than any of us, and you can take your time to prepare to see Siri again."

Severus smiled thinly at his friend and moved to the floo. "Wolf's Den." Remus was right, Petunia would be in deep trouble if Harry was harmed. But it wasn't necessarily Rory she needed to worry about...


	5. The Worst Kind Of Muggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marge Dursley. The worst character in the whole franchise. Someone who joined in the abuse of a child simply because she could and she enjoyed doing it. You can see that the other Dursleys, awful as they are, are driven by their fear and lack of understanding of magic. Marge doesn't know anything about any of that, she just enjoys harming a vulnerable orphan. So she had to be there when Rory and Sev take revenge on the Dursleys. It's the least she deserves. 
> 
> Very minor references to cruelty to a child in this chapter, but nothing graphic.

**13th April 1983, Number 4 Privet Drive.**

Severus and Rory were disillusioned behind one of Petunia's hedges, watching a fat blond toddler rudely demand his father kick a ball over and over again. They both silently hoped Harry hadn't picked up the Dursley brat's manners, but after twenty minutes and still no sign of him they had no way of telling. Suddenly, they heard the whiny voice of Petunia Dursley drift from the open kitchen window.  
"And don't drop them this time. Diddykins needs his snacks."  
A small, black haired figure appeared at the conservatory doors precariously carrying a tray of sugary biscuits and fizzy drinks. He was clad in oversized jeans covered in stains and holes, and a jumper that, in all honestly, would have fit Rory quite comfortably. The toddler-whale snatched the food from the tray, and kicked Harry firmly to the ground. Vernon Dursley laughed and rolled the ball towards his obese son. As Harry tried to get up, he tripped again and fell onto a dog that Severus and Rory hadn't noticed before. The vile little beast sunk its teeth into Harry's leg and the child cried out, picking up a stick to protect himself. Rory had seen enough, and was about to intervene when a woman, comparable in size and moustache to Vernon Dursley, appeared at the door.  
"You hideous little monster. How dare you attack my dog? My brother took you in out of the goodness of his heart, wasting money on you. I'd have sent you STRAIGHT TO THE ORPHANAGE," she bellowed. Harry began to cry in earnest, and Vernon grabbed him by the arm, yanking him up. Sev and Rory could see the blood pouring out of his leg and looked at each other in horror.  
"INTO THE CUPBOARD, YOU VILE, UNGRATEFUL FREAK" bellowed Dursley, pulling Harry into the house. There was a slam and a locking sound, and they heard Petunia fussing over her fat brat and offering tea as if nothing had happened. Rory and Severus looked at each other again, both barely able to believe what they had witnessed.  
"It's worse than we assumed."  
"He's not staying there one second more." Severus nodded in agreement, and removed their disillusionment charm. Thirty seconds later, Petunia Dursley dropped the teapot with a scream as two black cloaked figures burst through her kitchen door with wands raised.  
"Hello, Tuney. Long time no see. I haven't missed you," snarled Rory.  
Severus flicked his wand, and Dudley Dursley disappeared.  
"DIDDYKINS," Petunia shrieked.  
"Be quiet, you insufferable girl. I've sent him upstairs to his bed. Unlike you, I don't believe the son should suffer for the sins of the parents."  
"Look here, who are you people? And what are you doing in my brothers house?" demanded the female walrus they had, correctly, assumed was Vernon's sister.  
"Oh, Vernon knows us. Don't you, Verny?" Vernon stared at Aurora.  
"You. With that bloody owl that drank my champagne."  
"Yes, yes. The poor thing wasn't well after drinking that low rate muck, I can tell you. James was most upset. It was his owl, you see. You must remember James Potter, Vernon. You just locked. his. injured. son. in. a. cupboard."  
Vernon began to bluster, and Severus silenced him with another flick of his wand. Aurora turned to Petunia.  
"And YOU. Your own nephew. Your sister's child. If the tables had been turned, do you think Lily would have abused your son? No. She would have raised him as her own. Because Lily was good. She was kind. She was brave. And she was WORTH A MILLION OF YOU."  
The female walrus chose this moment to intervene.  
"They never wanted the brat."  
Severus turned his darkest Professor-Snape-glare onto Marge.  
"You may be the most disgusting human being I have ever met. You saw your brother and his wife abusing a helpless child, and, rather than help him, you joined in. Their fear of magic, yes, magic you closed minded muggle, may explain their actions. But you, you just tortured a child because you could. Because it made you feel good. You make me sick." Marge was silenced before she could respond, and Severus and Rory turned their attention to Petunia.  
"Where is he?"  
Petunia didn't answer, but her eyes flicked towards the hall. Rory followed her gaze and saw a large lock on the cupboard under the stairs.  
"You fucking bitch, Petunia," were the last words any of the Dursleys heard before all they knew was darkness and silence. 

"Alohomora."  
The cupboard door clicked open and Rory met wide piercing green eyes. Eyes she had never dared hope to see again, even set in her godsons face.  
"Harry-Bear," she whispered softly, reaching for him. Harry flinched away and she felt her heart break. "Harry. It's Auntie Rory. I've come to take you home."  
Harry looked up at her, less wary but still not the happy trusting boy she remembered.  
"Auntie Wowy? Bast?"  
Aurora smiled, realising he remembered. She shifted into the grey lynx and nuzzled Harry's neck. He giggled, and flinched as he moved his bleeding leg. Rory changed back and picked him up gently. "Let's get Uncle Sev to look at that leg shall we?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"Fweaks don't get medicine."  
Rory's heart was breaking again. "Well," she began, smiling down at Harry. "It's a good job I don't see any freaks. Just my favourite little boy, who needs to get better so he can play with Draco again soon."  
"Dwaco? Pway dwagons with Dwaco?" Harry was smiling again.  
"That's right Harry-Bear. You're coming home and you can see Draco, and Aunty Cissy and Uncle Luc, and Uncle Moony and Pads too. Now, lets get Uncle Sev and get that leg mended."  
"Sevvy!" Harry was wriggling, looking for Sev, who finally appeared in the doorway.  
"Pronglet," breathed Severus. He took Harry's leg gently in his hands and applied essence of dittany.  
"What about, you know?" asked Rory, inclining her head towards the kitchen where the Dursley's remained frozen.  
"Vindecta Idemia."  
"For how long?"  
"Three years. Twice the time Harry had to suffer. It doesn't affect the child. Unlike those three, I don't hurt children."  
Rory smiled at him, and pointed her wand towards the kitchen. Severus looked at her questioningly.  
"Oh, just a particularly nasty boil curse. In their embarrassing areas," she smirked. Turning to the child in her arms, she stroked his head back, revealing the scar she had only heard rumours of.  
"What do you say Harry? Shall we go home?"  
"No more Aunt Tuna?"  
"No Harry. No more Aunt Petunia anymore. You'll come and live with us now."  
Harry smiled and curled into her arms.  
Severus, who had been looking into the cupboard, had a dark look on his face.  
"Rory. They kept him in here. Look."  
Staring down, she could see a small mattress and the blue blanket with a duck on it that she recognised as a present from Albus that Harry had received when he was born.  
"Get the blanket Sev. And let's get him to Poppy, Salazar knows what else those animals have done to him."

Before turning to apparate, her godson held tightly in her arms for the first time in nearly two years, she twirled her wand and the immaculate house transformed into a hovel.  
"You always did know how to hit Petunia where it hurt most," smirked Severus. "How long will it last?"  
Rory laughed. "Until she's sorry."  
And with a crack, the three wizards disappeared, leaving the Dursleys to suffer alone.


	6. Flashback Two: The Bigot Who Came To Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the incident with the owl that Vernon is still angry about. And we get to see more of Lily.

**Flashback: July 1977.**

Rory was flicking through the channels on something Lily's dad had told her was called the "tee-vee" four years ago. There were three buttons, and each button showed a different moving, talking picture on the small screen. She watched as some muggles raced on horseback and a disembodied voice shouted about who was winning. She pressed another button, and there was suddenly one of those muggle rock bands Lily and Severus were so fond of. She settled down to watch, fascinated as ever by the invention and the music.  
"Ah, the Rolling Stones. They were better in their heyday, of course. But even now, still better than that bespectacled shrimp Severus likes, something Costello?" Lily's dad was beaming as he held out a glass of wine. "You're old enough to drink by your laws, so you're old enough by my reckoning. Plus, well, I probably shouldn't say this, but you'll need it once Petunia's boyfriend arrives."  
Aurora raised an eyebrow.  
"That bad?"  
"Well, on Boxing Day he went off on black people living in the UK. With James's dad being from Barbados, you can imagine how Lily took that. And she's never one to shut up when she knows she's right, is she?!"  
Rory laughed. "I have a similar problem. You should hear my Aunt Walburga, the way she goes on about muggles and muggle-borns. Nasty piece of work. How Sirius is such a good kid is beyond me."  
"Lovely lad, Sirius. A little too exuberant at times, but means well. And your Remus, such a well mannered young man."  
Rory smiled up at Roger Evans. She liked Lily's dad very much, he never acted like there was anything unusual about having a witch for a daughter, and he peppered Rory with as many questions about the wizarding world as she asked him about the muggle. She had just begun to ask him about the muggle horse-sport she had witnessed, when there was a loud knock at the door.  
"Here we go," sighed Roger, with the face of a man being led to his death. 

Dinner with Vernon was, of course, awful. He had berated manual workers and only shut up when Roger informed him coldly that, until he went to University and became a pharmacist, all the men in his family had worked in the local factories. He then produced something labelled, inaccurately, as champagne, which Rose Evans pronounced as "lovely, Vernon dear" whilst looking like she was sucking a lemon.  
"You can't buy class," pronounced Vernon, slurping his 'champagne,' his napkin tucked into his shirt, looking down his nose at his girlfriend's sister and her friend.  
"No, indeed. My family has had our title since the Norman invasion, and we wouldn't be able to serve this at our table," Rory smiled genially.  
"Ah, yes, well, it is rather hard to get hold of," muttered Vernon.  
"Oh it's not that. It's that the servants wouldn't let us drink such swill," smiled Rory. "The red is lovely though Rose. One from your brother in, is it the South of France?"  
"Yes, Uncle Henry brought it over at Easter," Lily grinned at her best friend. Vernon-baiting had quickly become their new sport.  
"There's a crate aside for your dad, Rory. I know how much he loves a good French red wine."  
"Oh, thank you Rose. I'll ask him to apparate over when I'm ready to leave and pick it up."  
Lily noticed Vernon puzzling over the word "apparate" and was about to kick Rory under the table, when Spectre, James's great grey owl, flew through the dining room window.  
"Well. That's that's the statute of secrecy blown. Bloody hell," muttered Lily, snorting as Spectre landed on Vernon Dursley's head and began to drink from his glass. Petunia was shrieking as if she had a box of spiders dropped in her hair.  
Rory composed herself before Lily did, and with a clicking sound held out her arm for the owl to land on. He clicked his beak happily as she fed him a piece of steak and gently unrolled the two attached pieces of parchment, one for her from Remus and one for Lily from James. After Spectre took another drink of Vernon's "champagne" and stole a potato from the still-shrieking Petunia, Vernon began to yell about hygiene and disgusting birds, Roger and Rose Evans had had enough.  
"Petunia, be quiet! You've met Spectre before. You're just showing off. And as for you, Mr Dursley, I expect you to show more respect in my home." Roger was quietly furious.  
"Take the owl upstairs," Rose suggested quietly.  
"It's ok Mum, I'll let him go home. I can send Odin later." Lily opened the window and let Spectre out, as Vernon and Petunia opened and closed their mouths. 

Four hours later, Rory and Lily were disturbed from their quiet conversation by Mrs Potter's tawny owl. Lily removed the parchment scroll and burst out laughing.  
"Lils, what did you feed Speck, he seemed pissed as a fart and his pellets are purple?!"  
The two young witches only stopped howling with laughter at Vernon's "champagne" getting the owl horribly drunk when Rose put her head around the door and threatened to douse them both in cold water to shut them up.


	7. The Return of the Prodigal Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we meet Sirius.

**13th April 1983, Dumbledore's Office.**

Albus and Remus had had Poppy Pomfrey make up a bed ready for Sirius in the hospital wing, and now they were waiting for the Minister to bring him through the floo.   
"Remus, I appreciate your worry, but I do prefer my rug without holes worn into it."  
"Sorry. I'm just...he was innocent all along Albus. And no-one even considered it. What kind of friend am I?"  
"You were meant to believe it. That Sirius thought to leave that note for Severus shows how well thought out this ruse was. His forethought shows he was prepared for this. And, most importantly my boy, he was willing to make that sacrifice." Albus was twinkling over his half moon glasses, and Remus sighed in acceptance, sitting down on the Chesterfield.   
"I wonder how Severus and dear Aurora are getting on with the Dursleys."  
Albus's attempt to distract Remus were interrupted by the roar of the floo, out of which stepped Minister Bagnold and a very thin, rather confused looking Sirius Black. Remus was on his feet in an instant, drinking in the sight of his friend - perhaps not whole, but innocent and returned to maraud another day. 

Sirius blinked. "Moony?" he whispered.  
"I'm here, Pads," said Remus softly, touching Sirius on the arm. Sirius stared for a moment before throwing himself into Remus's arms.  
"Didn't do it, Moons. Wasn't me. Was Peter. Left the note for Sev. It was my idea, I'm so sorry. Lily, James..." his voice cracked and he began to sob.   
"I know Pads. I know. We found the note. Sev brought it straight to Dumbledore. I'm only sorry we didn't find it earlier."  
Sirius looked confused.   
"It's been eighteen months, Pads. The Ministry never authorised a funeral. So Severus never had a reason to wear the robes until Rory's Investment..." he tailed off, unsure how Sirius would take the news his cousin had received the position of Head of the House of Black. Sirius, still being Sirius despite eighteen months in Azkaban, waved the information away with an impatient snort.  
"What do you mean 'never authorised a funeral?'"  
"We don't know where Lily and James are buried. And before you start, yes Aurora is raising hell about it. We held a memorial, but we wore red and gold. We wanted to celebrate their lives, not mourn. You know how Prongs hated dress robes." Remus tugged on Sirius's hair. "He'd have loved this. Sirius Black, hair out of place."  
Sirius scowled, but rearranged his face as Albus approached, arms open wide. He engulfed both marauders into a tight hug.   
"Welcome back, my boy. Now, you've been released into Hogwarts' medical care, so let's get you to Poppy."  
Sirius' scowl returned as he was ushered down the stairs. He really despised hospitals. 

**13th April 1983, Hogwarts hospital wing**

"Sirius Black, LAY DOWN." Poppy Pomfrey was utterly exasperated. "It's only a scan. And a haircut. And a bath."  
"And a flea treatment," chipped in Remus.   
"Fuck off Moony."  
"LANGUAGE, Mr Black. Now LAY DOWN."  
Once Poppy had Sirius in the bath, and was assured he could wash himself, she sat down with Albus, Remus, and a strong cup of tea.   
"Physically, he will be fine. Malnutrition, but nothing a few months of potions won't solve. Mentally, well. He won't have properly processed what happened the night Lily and James died. He will be fine, as fine as Sirius Black ever was, but it will take patience. Remus, for you and Aurora, and Severus, it may bring up old grief. Or you may get annoyed, as you have been through this stage already. But be kind with him. Accept he's behind you in the process."  
Albus looked grave. "I think it's best that, at least for tonight, he doesn't know that young Harry has been with Petunia."  
"Agreed," sighed Remus. "But I'm telling him once he's had a good nights sleep and a meal."  
"Put him in a private room, Poppy. From the way Aurora and Severus reacted, I believe young Harry may need your care tonight. It would be best if Sirius was not aware, should this happen tonight." Albus looked grave. 

Remus fluffed the pillows once more as Poppy led Sirius into the private room they had hastily prepared. She settled him into the bed with a sleeping draught. "Give him this within the half hour, Remus. But I appreciate you two have some catching up to do." With a smile, Poppy left the room.   
"Where's Sev?" asked Sirius, worriedly. "He doesn't hate me, does he?"  
Remus smiled softly. "He could never hate you. He's..." he paused. "He's picking up Harry with Rory. He'll be here, as soon as he hears you're back."  
Sirius smiled, and reached out for the sleeping draught. "Maybe I'll sleep for a while first."

Five minutes later, Remus was slowly shutting the door on a sleeping Sirius when, for what felt like the hundredth time today, he was disturbed by the roar of the floo, this time spilling out Severus Snape, followed by his girlfriend who was carrying a small bundle in her arms and screaming "POPPY I NEED YOU" at the top of her lungs.


	8. Here Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys will seem very OOC here, but all will be explained in further updates :)

**13th April 1983, Hogwarts hospital wing**

Harry had seemed to tense up as soon as they went into the floo. He had been fine apparating to Wolf's Den, but now he was shaking and juddering as if he was in pain. Aurora was screaming for Poppy before they even landed in Hogwarts, and the mediwitch came running.   
"That's not?"  
"I don't know what's happened, Poppy. His leg was bitten but Sev healed it, he's underweight, he's terrified, and he's now convulsing in pain. How can I HELP HIM?!?"  
Poppy gently took Harry from Rory's arms, laying him on the closest bed. Her hand shot out to grab three vials of potion that were already spinning through the air. She spelled all three directly into his stomach, and stroked his hair as she held him gently down onto the mattress. As Harry slowly breathed slowly and settled into sleep, Poppy stood and raised her wand, engulfing him in a blue light. Rory still looked panicked as Remus moved over to stand by her, wrapping her in his arms and resting his chin on her head. Poppy clutched the result of the scan to her chest as she approached them.   
"Three broken ribs. Both legs. One arm. Malnutrition. Gum disease. I'm surprised his hair isn't coming out in clumps. As for the mental scars, well, luckily he's young. Did he recognise you? Oh if I could get my hands on the animals who did this..."  
"He did recognise us, after prompting. He remembered Draco when I mentioned him too. He seemed fine until we stepped in the floo..." Rory was crying quietly as she recounted the events of that evening.   
"As for the animals, Poppy. I'll provide the memory." Severus smirked. "From one Slytherin to another, you can trust it's taken care of."  
Poppy moved over to the sleeping child, waving her wand. With a muttered "accio" a cup of clear liquid landed in her hand, and she dropped the liquid slowly and gently into Harry's mouth. "That's everything, other than the nutrition potions and a good honest rest. His magic has been repairing everything, whatever those relatives of his did to him was worse than it looks. But he will recover. He's going to be alright, Rory. You got him in time." With that, Aurora lurched from the arms of her boyfriend into those of Poppy.   
"He had nothing. Just the blanket Albus gave him as a newborn. He lived in a cupboard. He's wearing rags." She hiccuped as Poppy wiped her tears for her, and steeled herself.   
"How long will he sleep for?"  
"At least eight hours."  
"Right. Remus, stay with him. Severus, go to Siri for Merlin's sake. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
Rory disappeared in a whirl of green, as Remus and Severus exchanged a Look.  
"Every time."  
"Try living with her."  
Both smiling, they turned their attention back to their child. 

**13th April 1983, Malfoy Manor**

Merry was a most hardworking house elf. He was polishing the floor in the reception hall when a billow of dust belched out from the floo, along with Lady Black.  
"Mistress Aurora, Merry will just informs..."  
She strode past him, throwing open the door to the family parlour. Merry was concerned, Lady Black was usually so polite to elves. He could only assume something was wrong. Oh well, he would hear about it at the kitchen meeting tonight. With that thought, he picked up a brush and began to clear up the soot. 

"Cissy. He's back. I've got him."  
Narcissa looked up, a smile wider than one she had worn in many months fading as she saw the unexpected distress on her cousin's face. Rory flopped down on the sofa next to Lucius, taking his glass of wine from his hands and gulping it.   
"What on earth love?" Lucius frowned at her. "You've got Harry but?"  
"The Ministry sent him to Petunia's. He's got broken bones. We saw them set a dog on him. He lived in a cupboard. He's got nothing. He was wearing rags, Cissy."  
Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other, appalled.  
"Do you have any clothes Draco has grown out of? He's smaller than he should be, so..."  
"Merlin, Rory. Will he be alright?" Narcissa was crying softly, and Lucius was gripping his cane with increasing ferocity.   
"Poppy says so."  
Cissy steeled herself. "Right. I've got clothes. They're upstairs, there's plenty Dragon doesn't fit into any more."

The three of them crept up the stairs into the room opposite Draco's, where Narcissa opened the wardrobe and began to sort through baby clothes. Lucius continued to pace up and down, clutching his cane.   
"Oh, here!" exclaimed Rory, fishing a memory out of her head. "We dealt with it. Go watch." Luc smiled sheepishly and shuffled out of the room.  
Narcissa continued to place clothes in piles. "Cissy don't go mad. It's only until I can get him sorted."  
"Shut up. No one else is wearing them."   
Rory flung herself down on the bed.  
"Her own nephew. What kind of person would treat their own orphaned nephew like that? Honestly Cis, I could have crucioed the bitch where she stood. And as for the husband and sister in law..."  
"Mama?"  
Rory's diatribe was halted by the appearance of Draco in the doorway. "What'choo doing?"  
Narcissa and Aurora looked at each other, and Rory crouched down in front of her nephew.   
"Draco, do you remember Harry?"  
"Harry? Harry's coming to play?" Draco was wide awake now.   
"Harry has come to live with me and Uncle Moony. But he doesn't have any of the things little boys should have. So your Mama very kindly said I could take some of your old things for him. Is that ok, Dragon?"  
Draco looked up at his aunt, wide eyed, and nodded. "Uh-huh. But why don't Harry have any stuff?"  
Lucius' boots came into view.   
"Dragon, come sit with me." He sat down in the armchair and patted his knee for his son to join him. Aurora and Narcissa pointedly went back to sorting through clothes.   
"Draco," Lucius began. "When Uncle James and Aunt Lily went to heaven, we didn't know where Harry had been taken. You remember this, don't you?"  
Draco nodded. "Aunt Rory wants Harry back."  
"That's right sweetheart. Well, we've found Harry and he is coming to live with Aunt Rory and Uncle Remus. He was living with his muggle aunt and uncle." Lucius paused and took a breath. "They, they were not kind to him, Draco. They did not give him a very nice life. He hasn't had the things you have had, the things he had when Uncle James and Aunt Lily were here."  
Lucius looked down at his son.   
"Why, Daddy?" Draco was wide eyed and innocent.   
"Some people, my little dragon, are not kind. Whether wizard or muggle. Like in the stories, there's the good and the bad, and those in between."  
"And if you can't be good you should be in between, right?" said Draco. "Never bad."   
"That's right, my little Slytherin." smiled Lucius, his eyes drifting unconsciously to his left arm.   
"I'm glad Harry's back. We can play dragons again," Draco said happily as he jumped off his father's knee and toddled back to his bedroom. 

As Rory collected together three bags of clothing, including the sets of junior dress robes Narcissa had forced upon her, Draco reappeared in the doorway of the spare room. He was carrying a green stuffed dragon, and dragging a pillowcase full of toys and books.  
"Sweetheart, I thought you had gone to bed?" asked Narcissa gently.  
"Daddy said Harry didn't have the things what little boys should. So I given him some of mine. And Sal can go, coz Harry needs a hug and I got Ric."   
Sal, Rory realised, was the stuffed dragon.   
"Come here Draco," she smiled, wrapping her nephew in a tight hug. "You're a very kind young man. Thank you." She straightened up. "Luc, I'd appreciate your help tomorrow with getting Harry's room set up. You know how bad I am at transfiguration, and Remus is even worse."  
Narcissa smiled. "Actually," she said, looking at Lucius. "I think we can do better than that. Dobby!"  
Another house elf appeared, dressed, as Merry had been, in an immaculate smock fashioned from a pillow case and embroidered with the Malfoy crest.   
"Dobby." Narcissa was smiling. "Harry Potter has been returned to our world and is, it appears, the heir to the House of Black. I would like you to go with Mistress Aurora and help her care for him."  
"Mistress means Dobby be serving the House of Black and meetings Master Harry Potter again?"  
"Yes Dobby. Would you like that?"  
Dobby beamed. "Dobby is liking that very much, Mistress Cissy."  
Lucius approached Dobby, raising his wand.  
"With permission?"  
Dobby nodded, and with a wave of Lucius's wand, the embroidery changed from the Malfoy crest to the Black.  
"Cissy, I can't take your personal elf from you," said Rory.   
"Don't be daft. We have six further elves working here, and Dobby has always been bonded to the House of Black. Plus, he's rather fond of Harry. He dotes on Lucius, and the fall of the Dark Lord made him so happy because Lucius was so happy. So Harry is his hero."  
Rory smirked. "Ah, an elf with a hero worship complex. Just what I needed."  
"Shut up. Now, go to Harry with these clothes and the books. Dobby will take the rest and get a room set up for him."

Five minutes later Rory was back in the hospital wing, and had switched Harry's rags for the pyjamas Narcissa had provided. She sat and stroked his hair, allowing herself to believe that it was over and no-one would ever take her godson from her again. Looking over at Remus, who had fallen asleep in the opposite chair, she removed her outer robe and slid into the bed next to Harry, hugging his small body to her.   
"No-one will ever take you away again, Pronglet," she whispered, kissing the top of his head before allowing the exhaustion to claim her into sleep.   
When Remus awoke an hour later he saw, in the dim light of the hospital wing, Rory and Harry cuddled together in a single cot. He shrugged, enlarged the bed, and joined his family in a comfortable sleep.


	9. Flashback Three: All Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback set the summer between forth and fifth year for the Marauders, or graduation summer for Lucius. 
> 
> You'll find out Lily's animagus name here.

**Flashback: 21 August 1975**

"I think I've done it."  
"Go on, then."  
Six teenagers sat in the clearing in Peverell Forest, part of Potter Manor's wards, illuminated by the full moon. The smallest, Peter, was screwing his nose up in concentration. The others stared intently, and suddenly, where there had been a boy there was a rather chubby rat.  
"Brilliant," breathed Severus Snape.  
"What's bloody brilliant about a rat?" Sirius Black challenged his friend.  
"He can get into places we can't. He can move unseen. He can blend in, although I understand that concept will struggle to penetrate your Gryffindor skull."  
"Oh. BRILLIANT." Sirius was exuberant. "He can open the willow."  
"Exactly, mutt."  
"I thought we decided on Padfoot, not Mutt?" piped up Lily.  
"He was mutt to me from us being eleven. Him actually being a dog doesn't change that," said Severus haughtily, as James burst out laughing. Peter changed back, and Aurora patted him on the back.  
"A name, I think," she smiled.  
"I don't know," said Peter, rolling his eyes.  
"Ratty!"  
"Fatty!"  
"Mickey!!"  
"What?!" exclaimed James and Sirius together.  
"Mickey Mouse?" Lily tried to explain. "Muggle thing. Never mind."  
"Is he the one who duplicated the brooms and made the hippos do ballet?" Aurora was half remembering a video they had watched in the summer after first year.  
"Sort of..." sighed Lily, rolling her eyes towards Sev.  
"Fun as this is, what about my name?!" Peter looked quite petulant.  
"Wormtail."  
"Sirius that's mean."  
"No, wait. I think that's good. Because then all the boys have names after a physical characteristic."  
Peter looked at Severus blankly, but James was nodding.  
"Yes, I like it. Moony, Shadow, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. And the girls have their own weird religion thing."  
"Mythology thing," corrected Rory half heartedly. "What kind of names are Juno and Bast anyway?" said Peter, still prickling from being called Wormtail.  
"Juno is a warrior goddess from Rome, Peter. She represents motherhood, but she's also a fighter. You can see why Lily fits, especially as a bear. And Bast is the Egyptian goddess of protection and cats. And I'm doing this to protect Remus, and I'm a cat." Rory was smiling.  
"Anyway," sniggered James. "Wormtail is no worse than Prongs. At least you don't sound like you have growths!"  
"You are a growth," muttered Severus, and they all fell about laughing.  
"Congrats, Wormy," shouted Sirius. "The Marauders have completed their mission."  
"Merlin I regret showing you James Bond." Severus nudged Sirius in the shoulder, and Sirius flung the arm that wasn't already encircling Peter around him.  
"Guys," Rory sobered, looking up to the sky. "Just think. This is the last time Remus has to suffer alone."  
The others followed her gaze.  
"Marauders forever," whispered James.  
"Marauders forever," the others echoed. 

The full moon, Lucius decided, made Malfoy Manor look decidedly creepy. When he inherited it, he and Narcissa would make it beautiful, open it up, use light fabrics. They could wash away the darkness in the house, like Cissy washed the darkness from him. He almost smiled at the thought of his intended, who he would marry when she completed Hogwarts in two years time, but he pushed the pleasant thoughts away. Such wonderful things did not deserve to be sullied by what was about to happen.  
His father was waiting for him by the door to the ballroom.  
"You honour me, father." Lucius did well not to speak through gritted teeth.  
"The Dark Lord is keen to welcome you, now you are no longer under the eye of the old fool."  
The stray thought that Dumbledore was a hundred times the wizard this 'Voldemort' could ever be entered Lucius's head and he occluded, furiously.  
"It is time," said Abraxas.  
Lucius Malfoy walked to his doom with his head held high and his left arm exposed. He allowed himself the hope that Narcissa would forgive what he had to do, before he brought up the firmest shields he had ever used and met red eyes.  
"Who comes here today to take my mark?" hissed Lord Voldemort.  
"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Luc spoke without emotion. He no longer felt. He could feel later. He simply existed, and waited for this to be over.

A hundred miles away in Yorkshire, the werewolf usually known as Remus Lupin howled, unaware that after this night he would never suffer his transformation alone again.


	10. No More Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Severus come face to face for the first time. Can they pick up where they left off?

**14th April 1983, Hogwarts hospital wing**

Sirius awoke in the early hours   
to the feeling of a soft pillow for the first time in eighteen months. He stretched, still groggy and enjoying the feeling of comfort. He opened his eyes slowly and focused in on Severus, who was sat staring straight at him.   
"Finally awake, mutt?"  
"Finally here, bat?"  
Severus smiled.   
"I'm so sorry, Siri. I assumed the worst. We all did. You, you didn't trust me, I was angry. I was happy to assume the worst."  
"I didn't think I had to."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Marauders forever. I never thought it would come up, because I never thought Peter would betray us. So I kept you out of harms way."  
"That was NOT your decision to make."  
"No. You're right. And it WASN'T YOURS EITHER. IT WAS THEIRS. But, for some reason, I made it anyway. And they're DEAD." Sirius was sobbing and Severus stood, crossing to the bed in two steps. He sat down and took Sirius's hand.   
"You did what you thought was right. You went about it in a horrifically Gryffindor way, of course. At least you had the sense to leave an explanation, although in the most bizarre place..."  
Sirius looked up, sniffing.   
"You would only have to wear the robes if there was a funeral."  
"Well, I didn't put them on for a funeral, Sirius. I put them on for Aurora's internment. Which, had none of this happened, would have been yours. And I would have found out then."  
"I'd have taken it out, and put it back after."  
"Sorry, you'd have done what, exactly?!" Severus was confused.   
"Taken it out and put it back in. You were only ever meant to find it if you were attending their funeral and I couldn't be there to explain in person. But while I was able, I did everything I could to ensure you knew nothing about how we hid them, or who else was involved. It was bad enough you knew, well, thought you knew, that I was the secret keeper..." Sirius tailed off with a sigh. "I was trying to keep you safe, Shadow."  
Severus sat in silence, his hands twisting in the blankets.   
"Sev, I should never have gone after Pettigrew. I was being a stupid, heroic Gryffindor. Please forgive me." Tears were streaming down Sirius's face. "I can't lose you as well as them."

Severus remembered how alone he had felt in those first months. No Lily, no Idiot, and no Sirius. There had been days when he did nothing but scream in anger, days when he had done nothing at all, and some days when either Rory or Remus had forced him from his darkened rooms to eat at theirs. The thing all the memories had in common was the blurred recollection he had of the time, all trapped under a constant roaring wave of anger and betrayal. It had taken him three months to get his occlumnecy shields up and begin to grieve in a healthy manner.   
He looked up into Sirius's eyes, and knew he couldn't, wouldn't, condemn him to live through that, to grieve alone. And, more than that, he had come through his grief and was being given another chance with the man he loved. He no longer had to carry that hate and betrayal with him, because it was no longer true. It never had been true. He pulled Sirius into his arms as tears rolled down his face, holding him tightly.   
"Forgiven," he whispered softly, as his fingers carded through Sirius's hair. "But," he sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "If you ever lie to me again, Sirius Black, you will not like the consequences."  
Sirius gave a watery smile.   
"Not even if I'm planning you a surprise party?"  
"Especially not! You know I despise birthdays, parties, and other humans. In that order."  
Sirius gave a half sob, half laugh.   
"You haven't changed. Please never change."  
"I'll always be me, Padfoot. And I'm pleased to see you're still you."  
Sirius gave a yawn.  
"And right now," smirked Severus, "you need to sleep so that Poppy has more of a chance of giving you the all clear."  
Sirius pulled Severus down onto the pillow.  
"Stay?"  
"Always."

It was a few hours later when the occupants of the main hospital wing began to stir. Rory refused to open her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Harry's hair tickling her nose and Remus's arm encircling both of them.   
"I've got him, Lily. And yes, James. The Dursley's were sufficiently punished. And Sirius is here. We're as whole as we could ever be, without you," she thought to herself as she pulled Harry slightly closer. He wriggled, and there was a muttered "Auntie Wowy?"  
"I'm here, Harry-Bear." She pushed herself up into a sitting position, careful not to dislodge a still sleeping Remus.   
"Where we?"  
"Hogwarts, sweetheart. Once you eat some breakfast and Poppy has checked you're okay, we can go home."  
"Home to Aunt Tuna?" asked Harry warily.  
"Oh, no Harry. You will never have to see those people again. You're coming with me and Uncle Moony. Home is with us now. You'll have your own room, and you'll play in the garden not work in it, and Draco will come to visit."  
Harry smiled.   
"Don't forget the broomstick," mumbled Remus into the pillow.   
"UNCA MOONY" Harry bellowed, launching himself across Aurora.  
"Hey, cub. Looking forward to coming to live with us?"  
Harry nodded.   
"Don't like Aunt Tuna an Unca Nernon."  
"No." Remus said. "Neither do I."  
"What's this about a broomstick?" asked Rory as she stroked Harry's hair again.   
"The one Sirius is doubtlessly already planning to buy him."  
"PAFOO," Harry yelled.   
"Sssh sweetheart. You can see Padfoot after breakfast," whispered Aurora.  
It seemed that the more of them Harry saw, the more he realised this was real and he became more and more like the exuberant little boy she remembered. But she needed to tell Sirius what had happened before he saw Harry, who was still far too thin although fully healed. She gave a sigh and began to climb out of bed.  
"Auntie Wowy? Where go?"  
"Just to see about breakfast, love. Stay with Uncle Remus, I think he wants to read you a story."  
Remus nodded, produced a book from the pillowcase provided by Draco, and began to read to Harry who was cuddled up to him. 

Rory quietly shut the door behind her as she entered Sirius's private room, where he and Severus were just finishing their breakfast.   
"Siri," she breathed, taking in the sight of his thin frame. Clearly, it wasn't just Harry who needed feeding up.  
"Lady Black, I presume," said her cousin, haughtily, before collapsing into tears of laughter.  
"Well, the title's yours, Sirius. Ever since I heard you were innocent, I've only considered myself as acting in trust for you."  
"Bugger off, Rory. I've never bloody wanted it. You always listened more in those boring politics lessons with Father and Uncle Cygnus. And you'll teach Harry how to be heir better than I can. How is he, anyway? When do I get to see my godson?"  
Aurora and Severus exchanged looks.   
"He's here, Sirius. He's waiting for his breakfast and listening to Moony read to him." She paused. "Sirius, I need you to stay calm and remember that most of what you're about to hear has been dealt with."  
Sirius paled.   
"What happened? Did someone hurt him?" Why is he here and not at St Mungos?" Severus took his hand and squeezed it.   
"Maybe let Rory start from the beginning, love."  
Sirius nodded, and fixed his attention on his cousin who began to speak, never taking her eyes off a fixed point above Severus's head.   
"When you went after Peter, without knowing that Harry survived..."  
"I knew."  
"What?" Rory was shocked, she assumed Severus had explained to him that Harry had survived after all only this morning.   
"I flew over. I saw the wreckage. I saw Hagrid take him and knew he would bring him to Hogwarts. I was hoping to bring Peter into custody, so Harry could grow up knowing that the bastard who betrayed his parents was brought to justice."  
"Ah. Well. He was taken from Hagrid by the Ministry. We only got custody of him yesterday."  
"And that was only because Rory convinced them they owed the House of Black a rather large debt," Severus cut in.   
"Well, they did." Rory gestured towards Sirius. "But, anyway, and Sirius you are not to fly off the handle here, he was with the Dursleys." She paused, and with a deep breath began to recount the events of yesterday evening. 

By the time his cousin had finished speaking, Sirius was ready to murder every Dursley, Ministry worker and Death Eater he could find.   
"They hurt our Harry," he snarled as Severus tried to calm him down. "I want to see him."  
"You can see him when you are calm. Sirius, I know you are upset. But Harry has heard enough shouting and threats of cruelty in the last eighteen months. You. Will. Occlude." Severus gently placed his hand on Sirius's arm and helped him to calm his breathing.   
"Okay, I'm okay," grinned Sirius. "C'mon, I've got a godson to see."  
As soon as Sirius stepped out of the private room, there was a huge yell of "PAFOO," and he found his arms full of an exuberant, jam-covered Harry Potter. Sirius began to cry in earnest as he held Harry, and looked round at his friends. This was his family. This was how he would heal.


	11. The Best Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a birthday, and begins to realise how much he is loved.   
> Severus knows a surprising amount about muggle culture, and Dumbledore makes a cameo.

**30th July 1983, Wolf's Den**

Rory Black lay in the bath, flicking through a new volume on magical history in the 19th century. The only sound she could hear were the soft snuffles from Harry's room, where he was sleeping, curled around Sal the Dragon. He was turning three tomorrow, and after all the trauma he had suffered in recent months, they were determined his birthday would be the best one ever. She sighed, and put her book on the windowsill behind her. Harry was coming along in leaps and bounds, although he still jumped at loud noises and was afraid to ask for food and drink. In general, however, he was a happy child. He treasured every single toy and piece of clothing he had, he played very sensibly with his toys so as not to damage them, and he doted on Draco. Every night, Rory or Remus would read with him and his speech was getting better every day. The thought of what the Dursleys had done to him made her so angry, especially with the knowledge that, had the tables been turned, Lily would have raised "Diddykins" like a second son. Merlin Rory felt sorry for that child, in his own way he was as abused as Harry had been. She remembered Lily sobbing on her when she had not been invited to Dudley's baptism - Lily, with her huge heart and ability to forgive, couldn't understand why she was being shut out by her sister. However, six months later when Petunia refused the invitation to "the freak spawn"'s baptism, Lily had steeled herself and commented to Rory that "you're more my sister than she has ever been." Petunia, Rory decided, had always been a ruddy cow.   
She was distracted from her musings by Remus coming into the bathroom, a glass of wine held in his hand which he offered to her. She took it gratefully.   
"How's it coming along?"  
"Well, it took Severus a while to convince Pads we didn't need to hit it with a hammer."  
"Why would we, oh never mind."  
"He thinks you build all muggle things with hammers."  
"Of course he does."  
"Anyway, it's working now. I can't wait to see Harry's face."  
Rory smiled. "Pass me that towel. Have Siri and Sev gone to bed?"  
"Sirius has. Sev says he's got one final thing to set up."  
"Ha. I dread to think."

**31 July 1983, Wolf's Den**

Harry Potter awoke the next morning cocooned in his duvet with Sal. He was happy, having a warm bed and food and hugs every day, but he was still worried that one day he would have to go back to the Dursleys. He hadn't enjoyed that at all. Dudley had pinched and punched him a lot - encouraged by his father. Aunt Tuna had often hit him with things. And Aunt Marge was horrible, she did everything the others did but much harder. No, Harry decided, cuddling Sal to him. He wouldn't like to go back there at all. He much preferred it here with Auntie Rory, Uncle Remus, Sevvy and Padfoot. They loved him. They told him he was a good boy. Auntie Rory made sure he ate lots of different types of food, and kissed him and called him her Harry-Bear. Uncle Remus always told him a story when he was helping him have his bath. Sevvy was teaching him to draw. Padfoot was always happy to run around with him, either as a dog or a man. When he played with Draco, Draco didn't pinch or push him. And Dobby was always on hand to help Harry set up his toys or talk to him if the grown-ups were busy. Yes, thought Harry. It was much nicer here. He hoped it would last forever.   
Harry opened his eyes up as he heard the door opening. Auntie Rory must be coming in to help him get dressed. Harry smiled when he saw all of his grown-ups come into the room, followed by Dobby who was carrying a tray with some food on it.   
"Happy birthday, Harry" they chorused, and he looked surprised. Dudley had had two birthdays in the eighteen months Harry had lived with the Dursleys, but he had not had one at all.   
"Is my birthday?" he asked.  
"Yes Harry. It's your birthday. You're three. Dobby has made you pancakes," smiled Uncle Remus.   
Harry held up three fingers. "I this much?"  
"That's right Harry. Three today," said Sev, handing over a wrapped present.   
"Mine?" Harry questioned.   
"Of course Pronglet. I don't see another birthday boy in here."  
Harry opened the package, with Rory's help.   
"JUNGLE BOOK!" he shouted as a video cassette fell into his lap. "Fankoo Sevvy."  
"We're going to watch it later, when Draco's here," grinned Sirius. "Eat your pancakes, and we will see what else you got."  
"More pressers?"  
"Well, of course. How do you think we're going to watch that video?"  
Harry's eyes widened. They'd bought him a telly? He hadn't seen a telly here so far, so that must be what Padfoot meant. 

Twenty minutes later, Harry had eaten his food and was looking around the living room in shock. There were more than five presents (Harry could only count to five), and a big shape covered in a sparkly blanket.   
"Go on then," said Remus encouragingly. "Big one first."   
Harry pulled the sparkly blanket off a television and video, already plugged into the wall. Before he could start to take in that he had his own telly, bought especially for him, Auntie Rory pushed some more boxes towards him. He opened up three more videos, and a moving train set. "Fankoo Auntie Rory. Fankoo Uncle Remus," he said shyly.   
"This one is from me," beamed Sirius. Harry pulled the paper off a big blue teddy bear, and pulled the bear into his arms.   
"And from me," said Severus, turning Harry round too see where there was a junior potions kit, already set up.   
"I do potions with Sevvy? Like a big boy?"  
"Like my best big boy," said Sev, opening his arms for a hug.   
"And this is from both of us," said Sirius as he thrust a long, thin package towards Harry.   
The scream of "BWOOMSIK" was so loud that poor Dobby had to cover his huge ears for a moment. 

By the time it was twelve o'clock, Harry had played with his train, been declared a natural on a broom by all present, made a harmless colour changing potion, watched three episodes of something called "Bagpuss," that Uncle Remus had also seemed to enjoy, and was now waiting for Draco, Aunty Cissy and Uncle Luc.   
"Harry, would you like some juice?" Rory called through.   
"Yes pwease" he said, toddling towards the kitchen. He took the juice carefully, and began to slowly walk back, only to be startled by the Malfoys arriving in a flash of green. He sat down on his bum in shock, and the juice flew out of his hand. Harry panicked. He couldn't spill, they would be cross if he spilled and then he might have to go back to Aunt Tuna. He noticed that the juice had stopped in mid-air, and he stared, horrified. Now he was doing the freaky stuff again.   
"Harry?" said Remus, smiling widely. "Did you stop the cup?"  
Harry nodded warily.   
"Well done sweetheart! You did some magic!"  
Harry looked confused.   
"Not in trouble?"  
"Of course not." Remus plucked the cup from the air and handed it back to Harry. "I'm very proud of you. Everyone! Harry did some magic."  
Everyone around him was beaming, and soon Harry started to smile too. He shuffled over to see Draco, and was promptly swept into a hug by Cissy.   
"Happy birthday Harry. And well done on the magic. Draco started with his accidental magic a few weeks ago."  
"Dwaco can do the things too?"  
"We all can, love. But you probably don't notice when the grown-ups do it because we have more control."  
Harry thought about this.  
"Is normal?"  
"Very normal. Now, shall we see what Uncle Luc is carrying?"  
Lucius, it turned out, was carrying three presents. A book of wizarding fairy tales, a model quidditch player who really flew, and a muggle football.   
"I don't really know how muggle sport works, but the lady in the shop said all little boys love something called football," Lucius explained.   
"I know the rules," grinned Severus, and ushered them all outside. Even Narcissa discarded her outer robe and joined in kicking the ball around. Once the adults tired of playing, Harry and Draco took turns on the new broom being chased by Padfoot - who definitely didn't count as an adult. Just as Padfoot jumped over a giggling Harry, Dobby appeared at the back door calling them all in for a special lunch. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the kitchen table. There were plates of his favourite things - all kinds of sandwiches, sausages, fruit, chips, cubes of cheese and some small treacle tarts.   
"Do you want a bit of everything love?" Rory asked him. He nodded dumbly, and sat down in his booster chair as she served him a plate.   
"We gonna watch Jungle Book later Dwaco."  
"Watch Jungle Book?" asked Lucius, curiously.   
"Got telly for birthday Unca Luc."  
"Well, I don't believe I've ever watched telly, Harry. So I shall enjoy that very much."   
"What's Jungle Book?" asked Draco.   
"There's a bear and a big cat and they sing songs. Momma was a bear?" Harry remembered suddenly, looking at the adults for confirmation.  
"She was, sweetheart," said Rory, discreetly wiping a tear from her eyes.   
The arrival of Albus Dumbledore, armed with a box of jelly babies ("I hope you boys are as fond of muggle sweets as I am"), indicated it was time to watch the film, and they all settled into the living room, Harry and Draco cuddled together on the rug. Remus magically dimmed the lights, and Severus switched the video on.   
A couple of hours later, Sirius, who had thoroughly enjoyed every moment of the film, was dancing Albus through the house singing "I Wanna Be Like You" at the top of his voice as the boys laughed and sang along.   
"Insufferable mutt," smirked Severus.   
"You know, you two are very much like Bagheera and Baloo," Rory giggled.   
"Yeah, coz you're strict but kind and Uncle Siri is like a big kid" said Draco, happy he could understand the grown-ups joke.   
"But you love each other," piped up Harry.   
"That we do, Pronglet. That we do." Sev pulled both boys to him for a cuddle. 

That night, as Rory and Remus tucked him into bed after reading one of his new fairy tales to him, Harry thought that if this was what birthdays were like, he hoped he never missed another one.   
"Love you Auntie Wowy," he whispered, hugging Sal and the new bear to him.   
"I love you too, my little wizard." Rory kissed him on the head, dimmed the lights, and slowly crept out of the room.


	12. Nightmares and Cures, and Swear Words, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff and a hint of drama. Yes yes about time, I know.  
> dont interpret this as Weasley bashing. I like Molly, but my god is she overbearing and a helicopter parent. I can see Sev disliking her.

**14th August 1983, Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts.**

Severus Snape awoke to Sirius thrashing in the bed, again. He gently tried to shake him awake, stroking his hair with his free hand.  
"NOOO, JAMES, LILY...wasn't me, wasn't me, wasn't me..." With a huge sob, Sirius lurched into a sitting position.  
"Shh Pads. Ssh. It's okay."  
"It's not okay, is it? I can't go on like this. You can't go on like this."  
Severus sighed, and held out some dreamless sleep.  
"Get some sleep, Sirius. We can think about what we do in the morning. I'm sure there's a potion I can find. Or I remember Lily's dad saying something years ago about how muggles have healers for the mind, after the war in the 1940s lots of men who had fought were traumatised and the muggles researched into how to help them."  
"That sounds promising. Marvellous thing, muggle medicine. I remember your dad having his hand sewn back together, who'd have thought that was a thing?!"  
"Indeed. Now, let's get some sleep."

Luckily it was Saturday morning, as it was nearly ten when they rose again. Severus, still bleary eyed despite his cold shower, shuffled into the kitchen, gratefully taking the coffee and new copy of Potions Monthly offered by Sirius.  
"Anything else in the post?"  
"Summer party invitation from Cissy. Child friendly this year, apparently."  
Severus snorted.  
"She just wants to dress Draco and Harry in little dress robes." He opened his periodical, scanning the contents page and falling into concentration. Sirius was buttering toast and chuntering at the Daily Prophet when Severus jumped up with a yell of "BLOODY HELL" and disappeared through the floo to Wolf's Den.  
Sirius shrugged, and decided to finish his toast before following. Whatever potions development Sev had discovered, Rory would be much more interested than he was. He turned happily to the Quidditch pages of the Prophet. 

**14th August 1983, Wolf's Den**

Severus literally fell out of the floo, much to the amusement of Harry who was "reading" to Sal and Juno (the big blue bear had been named for Lily's animagus form).  
"Sevvy's on the floor" he laughed, clapping his hands.  
"Sev, what's wrong?"  
Severus picked himself up and thrust the magazine he was holding at Remus, who's eyes widened.  
"Sev...I don't understand half of this. But if it's what I think it is, can you brew it? And will it work? My parents spent years, and thousands of galleons only to be disappointed..."  
"The calculations make sense. It's not a cure, but it should do what it says - ease the pain and allow you to retain your own mind. And yes, Wolf. Of course I can bloody brew it. As long as I can borrow Rory as an assistant."  
"It's expensive though, Sev."  
"Brew what? And if its a cure for lycanthropy I'll pay anything." Rory was getting impatient. Harry, however, had lost interest now Severus was back on his feet and no longer looking funny. He started to talk to Sal and Juno about his book again.  
Remus handed Rory the copy of Potions Monthly, and she gasped.  
"Is...is this it?"  
"Not quite, love. But it'll help. Merlin it'll help." Remus was smiling as Sirius came through the floo, still chewing his toast.  
"Whassapening?"  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," chorused Severus and Rory.  
"Pads, look."  
Sirius took Potions Monthly, and his eyes widened.  
"Fuck me."  
"FUKME," repeated Harry gleefully.  
Rory's shout of "SIRIUS BLACK" could probably have been heard at Hogwarts, and was enough to make Harry jump.  
"Pafoo in trouble?" he questioned.  
"No, of course I'm not," grinned Sirius.  
Rory pulled Harry up for a hug, knowing how shouting upset him.  
"Siri just annoyed me a bit, Harry-Bear. I'm sorry I shouted, I didn't mean to scare you. But I don't want him teaching you bad words."  
"Fukme?" said Harry again.  
"Yes love. That one."  
Remus was fighting to control his mirth.  
"Why don't Siri and I take Mr Foul-Mouth out flying, and you two can have a go at this potion?"  
Rory and Severus smiled at each other. They hadn't brewed together since Lily died. There had always felt like something was missing. But they could do this, together, for Remus. 

After an inventory of their respective store cupboards, Severus and Rory had apparated to just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Rory pushed the grimy door open and walked towards the back, dropping a galleon on the bar by way of an apology for not stopping and having a drink. As she was tapping the bricks in the courtyard, she and Severus were accosted by Molly Weasley, on her return journey.  
"Oh hello Rory, I hear you've adopted Harry Potter."  
"Tell the whole fucking world why don't you, tactless idiot," muttered Severus under his breath. He had very little time for Molly, she just couldn't accept that Charlie would never be a Potions natural and was constantly writing letters of complaint to Severus. Her elder son, Bill, was excellent at Potions, so Molly instead complained to Remus constantly about his History marks. Both men were in agreement that she was an utter harridan and her expectations of excellence across the board weren't healthy for the boys.  
"Yes Molly, I have. But can you keep it quiet? I don't want the whole country knowing, there's people out there who would want to harm him."  
"Harm him? He's just a little boy. You should come and have dinner one day, Harry can play with Ronniekins."  
The mention of "Ronniekins" was far too close to "Diddykins" for Rory's liking, and she grit her teeth.  
"That would be lovely, Molly. Maybe you can mention it to Remus next time you have a parent teacher conference, I can't imagine it will be long. But we really do need to get to the apothecary before it closes for lunch."  
"Of course. You Slytherins and your potions," smiled Molly, unaware of the hidden barb in Rory's words. She bustled into the Leaky, and Severus and Rory stepped into Diagon Alley.  
"This stereotype that all Slytherins are good at potions is bizarre," remarked Rory.  
"Indeed. Lucius can't even brew tea," snorted Severus. "We aren't really going to Molly's are we?!"  
"Sev, she means well." Rory paused.  
"Hopefully she'll forget but if she mentions it again we might have to. Preferably on a weekend though, she's more tolerable when Arthur's around."  
"True. Right, ingredients. Before all the fresh ones are gone," said Severus. 

The trip to Slug and Jiggers was successful, but all the way back to the Leaky, Severus could feel someone watching him. He didn't mention it to Rory, but kept his hand on his wand anyway.


	13. Keep Your Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some muggle music references for my own amusement. And the plot, as they say, thickens.

**23rd August 1983, Wolf's Den**

Severus took the unicorn horn that Rory had powdered, inspecting it to ensure it was the correct fineness.  
"Adequate," he muttered.  
"Ooh, high praise from the Half Blood Prince," she laughed.  
"Quite. And don't call me that for Merlin's sake. What was I ever thinking? The Half Blood Prince. Was I really that much of a pretentious twat in sixth year?"  
"No comment."  
Severus smirked, and gently sprinkled the powdered horn into the potion before them. He took up a silver rod, and began to stir, anti-clockwise.  
Rory held her breath as the potion changed from a deep jewel green to the palest moon grey and began to give off smoke.  
Severus counted to five under his breath, and turned off the flame.  
"This is it, then." He ladled the still smoking potion into a bronze goblet and the two of them headed up the stairs into the main house. 

Remus was sat chewing his nails, next to Sirius who was jittery with excitement. Harry had been taken to the Malfoy's earlier and was excited about the prospect of a sleepover with Draco. On previous full moons Rory had stayed with him and left the guys to it, but on this occasion, the first one Remus had a chance of remembering, she wanted to run with the pack.  
Sirius jumped up as Rory and Severus entered the room.  
"Is that it? Will it work?"  
"Padfoot calm down."  
"It's an important question," Remus cut in. "How will we know it works? I couldn't stand it if anything happened to any of you."  
"Remus, we've been over this. We change as normal and wait for your transformation. Once you've changed, you'll know if it's you in there, not Moony. If it is, you thump your paws..."  
"To the tune of We Will Rock You," Sirius put in excitedly.  
"Yes, thank you Sirius. To that tune. If you do that, we try changing back to human form, at a distance. If you thump the tune again, we know we can approach you. If not, we change back before you can approach us." Severus was glaring at Sirius now.  
"All we need for this to work is absolutely no funny business. No nonsense. No pranks. That means you, Sirius Black."  
"I'm getting a tame werewolf," Siri grinned.  
"I'm not your pet, Padfoot. Piss off." Remus was looking at the goblet with apprehension.  
Rory put her arms around him.  
"Whether it works or not, I love you. If it does, your life becomes easier. If it doesn't, I'll work to modify it. Or I'll find something else. But, something about the look on Sev's face as this came together makes me think it'll work. Or at the very least, he's brewed it correctly."  
Remus smiled up at her softly.  
"Doesn't he always brew correctly?"  
"Exactly, Wolf," smirked Severus. "The moon rises in half an hour, so..."  
He held the goblet out to Remus, who shrugged and took it from him.  
"Now or never I guess." He raised the goblet in a toast.  
"Marauders forever."  
"Marauders forever," the other three echoed. 

Forty five minutes later, as Rory sat on the lawn with Moony's head resting in her lap as she carded her fingers through his fur, Severus, who had Sirius's feet in his own lap, thought that you really hadn't lived until you'd seen a fully transformed werewolf trying to perform a Queen drum solo on a tree stump.

**25th August 1983, Diagon Alley.**

"This one."  
"Merlin, Rory, no." Narcissa looked aghast.  
"What's wrong with it?"  
The dress, objectively, was fine. It was made of thin but dark fabric, with a long flowing skirt, an empire neckline, and some metallic beading detail. Aurora couldn't see how it was possibly inappropriate for an afternoon and evening summer party.  
"It's, it's RED AND GOLD."  
Rory burst out laughing.  
"Cissy, I'm 24 years old! I really don't think house colours matter. I like it. I'm wearing it. And I am not spending one more minute in this shop."  
When Aurora Black's foot went down, it really went down. So Cissy found herself hustled out of the fine witches clothing store she had planned to spend a few hours in, fated to eat ice cream with the boys and the, well, the grown up boys. 

Harry and Draco had both eaten their way through a "little snitch" sundae (half the size of a normal portion, but still with enough sugar to floor a manticore), and were both half asleep, Harry in Remus's arms and Draco in Narcissa's. The little group made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron, but once again Severus felt someone watching them. He saw Lucius tense and reach for his wand, and knew he'd felt it too. The feeling of the eyes faded as they went through the archway to the pub and the floo network, but he knew he'd be having a serious conversation with Luc on Saturday. 

**27 August 1983, Wolf's Den**

Harry Potter loved his Auntie Rory and Uncle Remus. But he did not love the dress robes they were making him wear. The bow tie reminded him a bit of something Uncle Vernon had worn once, although Harry had to admit his was much nicer. Vernon's had had cartoon ladies on it, and his was made of red silk. But still. He looked stupid. Draco would laugh at him. No, he told himself. Draco wasn't Dudley. Draco never laughed at him, even the time Harry had fallen in the mud Draco hadn't laughed until Harry had started laughing himself. Bow ties aside, however, Harry was looking forward to the party. Uncle Luc had promised fireworks, and Uncle Luc always kept his promises. Aunty Rory picked Harry up and kissed the top of his head, and they disappeared into the floo. 

**27th August 1983, Malfoy Manor**

The Manor's rose garden was alive with noise. Merry, along with two other house elves, was happily tending the barbecue. Sirius had found a gramophone and sent Dobby over to Hogwarts to get his record collection. He was currently playing the Beatles, and many of the half-blood and Muggleborn guests were singing along. Harry and Draco were dancing happily in the middle of the lawn, watched over by Narcissa and Aurora who were making conversation with other guests nearby.  
"I must say, Lady Malfoy. This is a pleasant change from the parties Abraxas would throw."  
Narcissa looked up to see the imposing figure of Augusta Longbottom, who may not have been wearing her heavy velvet cloak but the vulture hat was still very much present.  
"Well, Lucius and I have very different ideas to Abraxas. These sort of occasions should be about fun, not politics or worse."  
"Quite so." Augusta took a seat between the two younger women, and beckoned her grandson over.  
"Neville, say good afternoon to Lady Malfoy and Lady Black."  
"G'afternoon Lady Malfoy. G'afternoon Lady Black," mumbled Neville.  
"Oh don't be silly Neville. You can call me Rory. Much less of a mouthful for a little lad like you. How old are you, Neville?"  
Aurora knew full well how old Neville Longbottom was, he was after all born the day before Harry, but she felt sorry for the boy. Augusta was a domineering force of nature, and she wondered how the shy child in front of her coped.  
"Am three," said Neville, holding up the right amount of fingers.  
"Three? Well, that's the same age as Harry and Draco. Would you like to play with them?"  
Neville nodded shyly, and Rory took his hand and led him over to the other boys.  
"Harry, Draco, this is Neville. He would like to join in."  
Harry and Draco smiled.  
"We playing dancing Neville. You play?" Draco held out a hand and soon Neville was happily bouncing up and down to Yellow Submarine.  
Augusta was smiling as she watched Neville.  
"He never seems to have much fun, I do worry that a stuffy old house with only me for company isn't the best for him."  
Narcissa looked thoughtful.  
"We were thinking of starting some lessons for Harry and Draco next year. Just basic letters and numbers to start with. Why doesn't Neville join them? It'll give it a bit of a "school" feel if there's a few of them, we could ask some others as well."  
"That's a wonderful idea, Narcissa. I'd be delighted for Neville to be able to make some friends."  
Augusta was smiling at the younger witches now, and the conversation soon turned to a romance novel they had all read. Augusta had some surprisingly rude insights, and soon all three were laughing loudly. 

Severus Snape did not like parties, however this one was, so far, tolerable. The food and the wine were excellent, Sirius's impromptu outdoor disco was a hit with everybody, and Narcissa had somehow managed to put a smile even on Augusta Longbottom's face. Perhaps, Severus thought, as everyone else was happily occupied, he should find Lucius and discuss the Diagon Alley Stalker. He looked around the garden for his friend, pausing to smile as he watched Remus levitating the boys to the beat of the music, and spotted Lucius talking to the barbecue elves.  
Severus strode over.  
"Is your awful master disparaging your cooking again, Merry?" he smirked.  
Merry, who was used to Severus's humour, just smiled.  
"Master Lucius was asking for more chicken. Master Lucius has a weakness for muggle barbecue," the elf whispered conspiratorially.  
"Well, if Master Lucius could take his mind off his expanding waistline for a moment, I would like to borrow him for five minutes."  
Severus set off towards the study, Luc trailing behind him with a chicken leg in each hand.  
"I take it this is about Thursday?" asked Lucius as he settled into his study chair.  
"It's the second time I've felt someone following me. The first was on the 14th, I remember the date - it was the day the cure for wolfsbane was published in Potions Monthly and Aurora and I went to Diagon to get the ingredients for a trial brew. I can't help but worry it's connected to someone who wants to harm Harry."  
Lucius looked pensive as Severus spoke.  
"I haven't heard from any...acquaintances." He gestured to his left arm as he spoke.  
"However, I did receive a letter a few months ago that was vaguely threatening. How dare I claim imperius, I should have stood proudly and admitted to serving Our Lord." The last words were dripping with sarcasm.  
"Maybe they will test your loyalty?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"If this is a plot to capture Harry by Death Eaters, and they know your family and the Blacks are not just related but close friends, they may push you to help them. To show your loyalty is to the Dark, not your blood traitor cousins-in-law and the Boy-Who-Lived."  
"And, Lucius, it is imperative they do not suspect anything," came another voice from the doorway.  
"I thought I locked that."  
"Strange things, locks," said Albus Dumbledore as he twinkled over his glasses. "They never keep people from where they truly need to be."  
The door shut again, and Albus took a seat.  
"If you think there's a plot, gentlemen, let us think about how we overcome this. And keep our spy in his cover."  
"My cover, Albus, is not more important than Harry's life or wellbeing. I won't participate in or stand by during any activity that harms or distresses that child when I could put a stop to it and save him. Harry Potter has been through quite enough, and he's my favourite nephew."  
"He's your only nephew, Luc," Severus grinned.  
"Not the point. My loyalty is to my family now. And Harry is a treasured part of that."  
Albus Dumbledore had a wide smile on his face.  
"Lord Malfoy. You really are a hundred times the man your father was. And you have my word that Harry's safety is most paramount, and if protecting him means exposing your true distaste for the Death Eaters, well. I can get another spy, my boy. Now, any idea who sent this letter I heard you mention?"  
Lucius stood, producing the letter from a locked bureau behind him.  
"I did vaguely recognise the writing, but here."  
Dumbledore scrutinised the parchment.  
"Ah. I do believe, my boy, the man we are looking for is Corban Yaxley. I remember the strange way he wrote his s's."  
"Nothing gets past you, does it Albus?"  
"Other than my Potions Master being an illegal animagus, no," responded Dumbledore with a smile.  
Lucius looked at his watch.  
"It's 8pm, and I believe I promised two certain young boys that there would be fireworks."  
"Excellent. I adore fireworks." Albus clapped his hands together, the very picture of enthusiasm. 

As Lucius set off firework after firework in the garden, he watched Draco and Harry's wide eyed stares and expressions of joy. Yes, he reflected. Those boys were worth more than any spying job in the world, and if he could do anything to protect either of them, he would act without question.


	14. Flashback Four: Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're eighteen here. A flashback from Sev's perspective, who when searching for solitude finds something better. And gets to prank James.
> 
> Warning for homophobic language used by Sev's dad. Only used to demonstrate what a git he is. The wizarding world in this universe is much more tolerant than the muggle one was in 1978.

**Flashback: September 1978**

Severus Snape had had enough. He couldn't stay another minute in that tiny house, with his father constantly railing against his refusal to work in the muggle factory. Sev wasn't a snob about such things, but was due to start his Potions apprenticeship next month and he wanted to use the time to ensure he remembered everything he would be expected to understand upon arrival. The straw that had broken the thestral's back had been when he had announced he was moving in with Sirius, who had inherited a flat when Rory's dad, his Uncle Alphard, had died. Tobias Snape had ranted about the shame of having a "poof" for a son, and had smacked Eileen in the face when she had pointed out that it was quite acceptable in the magical world. When his mother had ran upstairs crying, Severus had stormed out of the house.  
As soon as he reached the small woods behind the park, he shifted into Shadow and darted up the tree overhanging the river, where he and Lily often sat. He was enjoying the feeling of being a panther, revealing in the simplicity of animal emotions after the fraught argument that morning, when he heard familiar voices. 

"...weird to not be back at Hogwarts in September."  
"I know love. Are we nearly there?"  
"It's this tree here. Although why you're so desperate to see where Sev and I hung out as kids I don't know."  
Lily grinned up at James, and sat down in the natural step created by the trees roots.  
"Well. Uh." James was pushing his unruly hair up at the back, and fiddling with his pocket.  
"The thing is, Lils, I wanted to come somewhere special to you, because, you see, I need to tell you this." He held his hand up to stop Lily interrupting, and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands.  
"I love you, Lily Evans. I've loved you since we were eleven. And, you've been my best friend, and now you're my girlfriend. But I want more than that Lily. You deserve more. Will you marry me?"  
James pulled his hand out of his pocket and produced a beautiful ring, with an emerald the colour of Lily's eyes set in the centre. Lily felt her eyes prick with tears and broke into the widest smile she had ever worn.  
"I love you too, James Potter. Even though you've been frustrating me since we were eleven. And of course I'll marry you, you daft overgrown reindeer."  
James slipped the ring onto her finger, where it magically resized to fit, and kissed her gently.  
"Love you so much."  
"Love you too."  
As Lily moved to deepen the kiss, Severus decided maybe it was time to announce his presence. He shifted back into human form and, gripping the branch with his knees, hung upside down dangling from the tree right at James's eye level.  
"Congratulations, you nauseating lovebirds. And please don't soil my favourite spot with your disgusting snogging."

Lily's scream could probably have been heard at Hogwarts, but James (of course) found it hilarious. Severus accompanied them almost back to Lily's house, but split off to go to the off-license. He'd let them have some time to tell Lily's parents, and then he'd take some champagne round - he had some money that had been forced on him by Sirius, although he had given most to his mum. Celebrating with his friends, and Lily's lovely parents, sounded much better than heading back to his house and Tobias. He really couldn't wait to move to London.


	15. Constant Vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus shares the revaluations from the barbecue. Harry isn't too keen on Remus going back to work. And Rory embarks on another war of words with the Minister for Magic.
> 
> For this stories purposes, Remus floos to work every day. As the History of Magic professor he has no practical equipment to maintain, and I figured that as he's not a head of house he doesn't have to live in. I'm sure if any Hogwarts professors had had spouses and children, Dumbledore would allow them to travel daily but expect them to be at big events like the Sorting Feast.

**1st September 1983, Wolf's Den**

Harry Potter liked bathtime. There were different coloured bubbles, ships and ducks to play with, the water was never too hot and, best of all, Uncle Remus always told him a story. Harry's favourites were the true stories about how his Momma and Papa and all his other grown ups would play in the woods when they were their animals. He wondered how old you had to be before they let you become an animal. He splashed his toy boat happily as Remus began a story about Padfoot and a rabbit, which ended with Prongs having to turn back into Harry's dad so he could help Padfoot dig out of the hole he was stuck in. Harry laughed at the thought of Padfoot being stuck head first in a rabbit hole.  
"Did the wabbit laugh at him Uncle Moony?"  
"Oh I bet it did. Not as much as your momma did though. She said it was the funniest thing she had ever seen."  
Harry smiled. He was glad his momma had thought it was funny, because he thought it was funny too.  
"Right, Pronglet. Let's get you dry and you can read with Auntie Rory before bed."  
"Uncle Moony read too?"  
"I can't, Harry love. I've got to go to work for a while. All the big children are back at Hogwarts today, so the teachers have to be at dinner."  
Harry looked sulky.  
"Want to read with Uncle Moony."  
"I'll tell you what. If you're a good boy, and you're asleep before I get back tonight, we can read one book in the morning before I go to work."  
Harry seemed happy with that, and let Remus dress him in clean pyjamas and carry him to his room. Harry giggled as Remus bounced him onto the bed, where Rory was already sat with a book ready.  
"Night night Pronglet. I'll see you in the morning," said Remus, kissing Harry on the head.  
"I'll see you about nine?"  
"Maybe later, Sev said he had something he wanted to discuss with me and I can't imagine he'll want to talk about whatever it is over the feast."  
"No, that would involve him using facial expressions where the kids can see him." Rory laughed and kissed Remus goodbye before turning to Harry and opening up the book.

**1st September 1983, Severus Snape's quarters**

Remus stepped out of the floo to find Sirius lounging on the sofa.  
"Are you going to lay there all evening, Pads?!"  
Sirius stretched.  
"Nah, I thought I'd go and annoy Rory while you and Sev are doing boring teacher stuff."  
"I'm sure she'll appreciate that. Give her half an hour though, she was just putting Harry to bed when I left."  
Severus swept into the room, his teaching robes billowing behind him.  
"Ah. You're here, Wolf."  
"Good to see you too Sev. Shall we get going? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."  
Severus raised his eyebrow.  
"If only that were true. Infernal Sorting goes on forever as you well know."  
"Right, be off with you," said Sirius, leaning in to kiss Severus.  
"Don't destroy anything while we're gone."  
With that Professors Snape and Lupin strode down the corridor headed for the Great Hall, stopping occasionally to greet returning students. 

Three hours later, after a speech from Albus described by Severus under his breath to Remus as "the single most batshit thing I have ever heard", the two of them were sat in Severus's quarters.  
"The last two times I've been in Diagon, I've felt somebody watching me. Lucius noticed it too on the day the girls went dress shopping." He sighed. "You're not going to like this, but I think they're after Rory."  
Remus tilted his head to one side.  
"Why?"  
"She was the only other person there both times, and, as the known adoptive parent of Harry Potter, she's more likely to be the target of any rogue Death Eater activity."  
"And you think it is Death Eaters?"  
"Lucius got a vaguely threatening letter a few months ago. The word "traitor" was mentioned. Albus identified the handwriting as Yaxley's, so that's definitely Death Eaters. Whether the incidents in Diagon Alley are connected, well I can't tell at this stage. But it would be sensible, for now, to assume they are."  
"Constant vigilance," said Remus with a smirk, remembering James's impressions of Mad-Eye Moody.  
"Indeed. Now, I need to go and greet my Slytherins. Send the Mutt back won't you?"  
"Sure. And I'll keep what you said in mind as well. We can't be too careful, not with Harry's safety potentially at stake."  
Severus smiled.  
"Hopefully it's nothing. It could just be my natural paranoia."  
"It's best to assume not though isn't it. Merlin, I'd hoped all this was over."  
With that parting comment, Remus disappeared through the floo, and Severus left for the Slytherin common room. 

**4th September 1983, Wolf's Den**

Aurora was unnerved by Severus's revelations, but it had spurred her on to start uncovering some truths in the Ministry. Starting with the location of Lily and James's grave, if indeed they had been buried. She was in the process of penning a very long letter to Minister Bagnold, along with petitions to the other heads of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The Potters may not have held a title, but James's father had been influential and was well-remembered by many of the older members of the Wizengamot. Regardless of which, as she wrote to the Minister, a grieving family deserves to know where their loved ones remains are interred.  
She looked over at Harry playing happily with his train set, and felt a rush of gratitude that he was where he belonged. He hadn't asked much about James and Lily, content with the stories and memories they all shared with him on a daily basis. But as he got older, she knew he would start questioning why he hadn't seen the grave, why none of them had had a real chance to say goodbye.  
She scowled down at her parchment. What Peter had done, what Voldemort had done, was evil. But the damage the Ministry of Magic had done to the child they happily promote as their saviour, was more than that. It was a tragedy, and a tragedy that could have been avoided. She signed her name at the bottom of the letter with unusual vigour, and clicked for Freya - the owl she had purchased in 1981 purely to send constant petitions regarding Harry's whereabouts to the Ministry. 

She had Harry now, but Harry deserved to have access to a tangible memorial to his parents as he grew older. She had sworn the day she found him at the Dursleys that she would do anything she could to give him a normal life and the things he deserved. And if Corban Yaxley thought he could intimidate her, or Luc, or Sev, out of normal public life, well. He and his Death Eater goons had quite another thing coming.


	16. To Start The Fightback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, sorry it's very Rory centric but it's setting up the dramatic arc for the next part of the story. 
> 
> Look out from a cameo from everyone's least favourite person.
> 
> Oh, and spot the West Wing reference.

**14th September 1983, Ministry of Magic**

Aurora Black was bored out of her mind. The chairs in the Wizengamot were uncomfortable and somehow impervious to cushioning charms. Uncle Cygnus had always claimed they were to stop members falling asleep, and frankly, after listening to Elphias Doge talk about magical transportation for the past half hour, Rory was inclined to think he was right. She tuned out again as Doge began to list the different restrictions on portkey travel, and trained her eyes on Minister Bagnold. She still hadn't received a response to her letter regarding the whereabouts of Lily and James's graves. She realised belatedly that Doge had finished speaking and hastily joined in the applause, continuing to stare at the Minister who finally acknowledged her with a mouthed "later."  
Rory sighed, and attempted to pay attention as Lucius got to his feet and announced that he had an amendment to Doge's motion. She failed, miserably, at paying attention but somehow managed to vote in the right lobby.

An agonising hour later they broke for lunch, and Rory cornered the Minister who promptly threw up a silencing bubble and held out her hand.  
"Rory. Don't start. And please, don't react to what I'm about to tell you."  
Millicent drew a deep breath.  
"The reason I can't tell you where James and Lily Potter are buried is because I don't know. When news of Mrs Potter's ritual magic spread around the Ministry, the Unspeakables invoked Article 63."  
"So, their bodies could be anywhere."  
"I'm afraid so."  
"And how many of the Unspeakables are marked Death Eaters?"  
"Lady Black, as you well know, I couldn't even tell you the name of every Unspeakable as I don't know myself."  
"Well. In that case..."  
Rory cancelled the Minister's silencing charm.  
"I'm afraid, Minister, that following the abysmal way you have treated my son, I will not be able to support your candidacy at the next election."  
She turned on her heel and, robes billowing in a way most reminiscent of Severus, headed for the doors as half the Wizengamot stared at her, with the exception of Lucius who smirked and Albus who looked like a proud father.  
"Hem hem."  
Rory grit her teeth.  
"What can I do for you, Madam Umbridge?"  
"I'm so sorry, Lady Black, but I must have misheard? You referred to Harry Potter as your son? Surely that is rather offensive to the late Mr and Mrs Potter?"  
"Fuck off, Delores."

**17th September 1983, Wolf's Den**

Rory was sat in her favourite armchair with a glass of her favourite wine in her hand, savouring the silence. Remus was over at Hogwarts as it was his night to patrol (after which he would play poker with Sirius and Severus until midnight and come home smelling of firewhiskey and professing undying love to Rory). She smirked, and with a flick of her wand sent a hangover potion up to the nightstand. Harry was sleeping soundly after a day learning to bake with Dobby. His friendship with the elf was adorable, Rory thought. Draco was kind to the Malfoy elves, but Harry and Dobby were inseparable.  
Rory was reaching for her book and looking forward to a night of relaxation when Lucius appeared through the floo.  
"Alright mate?"  
He crossed the room and helped himself to wine.  
"What do you want Luc? Other than to deplete my cellar?"  
Lucius shifted in his seat.  
"You're right. You were right. I'm going to do it."  
He fiddled with his wand unconsciously, waiting for her reaction.  
Rory got up, crossed to the dresser in the corner, and retrieved something from the drawer. She pressed it into Lucius's hand and sat back down. 

Lucius unfolded what Rory had given him, blinking as he realised what it was. On a napkin that he recognised from Christmas dinner nearly four years ago, a napkin patterned with reindeer, were three words in James Potter's handwriting.  
_Malfoy for Minister._  
He looked up at his friend, who smirked back at him.  
"When do we start?"


	17. Why Is It Always Halloween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, for any readers who don't know, hot-pot is a Lancashire dish of stewed meat cooked under potatoes, basically. It's lovely, proper winter carby food. Usually served with pickled red cabbage. 
> 
> Neville has a Manchester accent in the films, so I've made the Longbottoms a Lancastrian family. It's mentioned in an earlier chapter that Remus is from Yorkshire, and Lancashire and Yorkshire have a rivalry, which is what he and Augusta are playing on here. 
> 
> The Dursleys torture will stop when they're sorry. But as you see, fat chance of that.
> 
> Sorrynotsorry for the cliffhanger.

**31st October 1983, Number Four Privet Drive**

Petunia Dursley despised Halloween. Even before the awful evening when the Freak had been left on her doorstep, it had reminded her far too much of her sister's unnaturalness. Despite which, she couldn't possibly have trick or treaters come to the house. Ever since those awful people had come to get the Freak, she was always hungry and in constant pain. She had recurring boils in her most personal area, and, worse than all of this in Petunia's mind - however much she cleaned, the house always appeared filthy. No, she couldn't have any more of that nonsense tainting her family. They would go to Marge's for the night. No-one celebrated Halloween on Marge's farm. Petunia grimaced as she felt a sharp pain in her head. Those awful freaks had cursed her, she knew it. She would never forgive them. It didn't seem to affect Dudley, but rather than bringing comfort to Petunia, this fact made her worry even more. What if exposure to the Freak had made Dudley into one and that was why the curse didn't work on him? With this thought in her head, Petunia sat down in her untidy house and cried. This was all her sister's fault. 

**31st October 1981, Wolf's Den**

Remus Lupin had loved Halloween, once. Before James and Lily had been taken from him, it had always been his favourite holiday. And last years had been awful, Rory had cried all evening and he and Severus had drunk a huge amount and joined her in sobbing. This year, however, was different. He still felt the keen loss of his friends, but as he watched Aurora lift Harry up and help him light the candles beside the pictures of James and Lily, he smiled. This Halloween would be bittersweet, but it was getting better every day.  
"Do you want to say anything to Momma and Papa?" Rory was speaking quietly to Harry, who nodded.  
"I love you Momma. And I love you Papa. And I miss you. And I didn't like Aunt Tuna but I love Aunty Rory and Uncle Remus. I'm going to be an animal when I'm older, just like you." He reached out and touched the picture of Lily softly. "Love you," he whispered one more time before burying his tearful face in Rory's shoulder. 

Half an hour later, Harry was laughing as Rory told him all about the time she and Lily had accidentally let Lily's neighbour's pig out of the garden into the alley behind the house and had chased it, laughing, until Severus's dad had appeared to see what the noise was. The pig had been so spooked by the imposing figure of Tobias Snape that it had run straight back into it's pen, and all they had had to do to get away with it was close the gate.  
"Your mum loved that pig. She was always hanging over the fence to talk to it."  
"Can we get a pig Aunty Rory?"  
"We'll see," smiled Rory. "But for now, little boys need to put their costumes on so they can go to the Halloween Party."  
Harry wriggled down to the floor and ran to get his costume.  
"No running, Pronglet," said Remus, reaching out to slow him. Secretly, he was glad Harry was comfortable enough now to forget the rules occasionally.  
"He's more like James every day, never slows down."  
"James's speed and Lily's imagination. In a very original combination that's all our Harry-Bear," Rory smiled.  
"Did she really talk to the pig?"  
"All the time. It died when we were sixteen, I've never seen anyone as upset as Lily was when the owner offered her a homemade sausage roll..."  
Remus burst out laughing.  
"Well, I hope there aren't sausage rolls tonight. Can you see Augusta's face if she thought I was laughing at her cooking?!"

**31st October 1983, Longbottom Cottage**

Harry and Draco, dressed as dragons, bounced through the floo and up to Neville who was dressed as a cat.  
"I'm getting a pet pig," beamed Harry.  
"Oh bloody hell," muttered Aurora as Remus hid a smirk.  
Thankfully for Remus's dignity, there were no sausage rolls on the buffet, just a fantastic hot-pot.  
"Oh, Augusta. I love hot-pot. Even if it is from Lancashire," Remus grinned.  
Augusta mock-scowled at him and heaped some extra onto his plate.  
"I've never had hot-pot," said Narcissa, looking at the dish curiously.  
"Course you haven't Cissy. Aunt Druella would never have let you eat food invented by working class muggles." Rory was laughing at the thought of hot-pot in the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black.  
"Well, in that case, I shall have a large portion. I never did like my mother-in-law."  
"Behave, Lord Malfoy," smiled Augusta, but she still served him a portion to rival Remus's.  
Remus barely noticed the jovial conversation around him as he savoured his food.  
"Oh this takes me back. We always used to have hot-pot on Bonfire Night," he said happily.  
"What's Bonfire Night?" Augusta asked curiously.  
"They burn the Guy an theres fireworks an toffee. Dudley went. I had to stay in my cupboard but I could hear the bangs," said Harry, before turning his attention back to his food.  
"Cupboard?" mouthed Augusta.  
Remus shook his head, indicating he would explain later. Those bloody Dursleys, he thought, when an idea occurred to him.  
"Harry is quite right. There's fireworks and food, and a bonfire on which muggles burn effigies of a man called Guy Fawkes. He tried to blow up the King, I believe. So every year now the muggles blow him up instead. And I believe, everybody, that I would like to have a bonfire party next week."  
Remus was determined to give Harry what he had missed out on, and he was damn sure that wizarding fireworks would be much more impressive than whatever Vernon Bloody Dursley had come up with.  
"That's a great idea Remus," beamed Augusta. "Harry should celebrate some of the purely muggle festivals, after all he had muggle grandparents. What do you think, Neville? Would you like to go to a muggle-style bonfire party?"  
"Pwease Gran!" Neville was beaming at the thought.  
Harry was looking up at Remus.  
"Bonfire for me, Uncle Remus?"  
"Of course Pronglet. You can sit by the bonfire and have toffee and see the fireworks. And Draco shall come too," he smiled over at the boys. 

By nine o'clock that night, all three boys were fast asleep after far too many sweets, games and excitements - including Severus emerging through the floo as Shadow and roaring to scare them. The adults, now including Sev and Sirius, were sat by the fire sharing wine.  
"What's all this about a cupboard?" Augusta demanded.  
The others shared a Look, before launching into the tale. By the time they had finished, the usually unflappable Lady Longbottom was in tears.  
"Oh that poor, poor boy. Lily and James would be horrified. Such lovely people. And he's such an adorable boy. How someone could do that to any child, let alone a blood relative..."  
Narcissa gently took Augusta's hand.  
"He's okay, Augusta. Rory got to him in time."  
Severus leaned over and topped up her wine.  
"And they were punished."  
"I don't doubt it, Professor Snape."  
"Augusta," Rory started uncertainly, "how is Neville coping without Frank and Alice? How much do you tell him? Harry's starting to ask about Lily and James and I don't really know how to frame it for a child of his age."  
Augusta sighed.  
"He knows they can't be here because they're poorly. I don't take him with me when I visit them. It wouldn't be fair when he's this age. After I can explain to him, he can see them when he's ready. I assume Harry knows James and Lily died?"  
"Yes. But he doesn't know how. I'm worried he's going to ask. I don't want to lie to him, but "a bad man did it" isn't enough information and would give him nightmares. Would "there was a war and they died" be age appropriate?"  
"Yes, I think so. Be led by his questions. Don't lie, but don't over explain. Children move on quickly from one topic to another."

Augusta smiled at the young witch sat beside her. Ever since the summer party at the Malfoy's, she had developed a close relationship with both Narcissa and Aurora. She missed Alice, who her Frank had been with since they were fifteen, deeply. But her friendship with the two younger witches had revitalised her.  
"Why don't you let the boys sleep here? You can pick them up in the morning?"  
"That's an excellent idea, Augusta. We can pick them up after breakfast tomorrow and then go and stock up on fireworks."  
Remus was smiling like a big kid as they left through the floo. He really, really loved Bonfire Night. 

**1st November 1983, Diagon Alley**

Remus was leading the way to Dervish and Banges with a smirk on his face not seen since he was a schoolboy when a group of masked figures apparated in front of them. 

Narcissa pulled the children towards her, but one of the masked men grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him away. Aurora, stood back to back with Remus, snarled and launched herself at the Death Eater who dropped Harry in surprise as her cutting hex slashed through his mask and across his face. Remus lunged forward and grabbed hold of his cub.  
"GO," screamed Rory, as the wounded Death Eater grabbed hold of her. Remus looked up at her with tears in his eyes, but knew there was nothing he could do if he wanted to keep the boys safe. Lucius had taken one down, and there was a hail of spellfire above them. He secured Harry with one arm and reached out for Narcissa who was clutching Draco as if her life depended on it. The last thing he saw before he apparated his son and nephew to safety was the wounded Death Eater disappear, taking Rory with him.


	18. No Sleep For The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Real life and real jobs are a right pain. 
> 
> Remus starts to break, but unbeknown to him Rory might have a plan...

**1st November 1983, Wolf's Den**

Harry was screaming, Draco was screaming, Narcissa was crying, and Remus didn't know what the hell to do. He felt numb. Aurora had been the most important thing in his life since they were fifteen and she had told him, in a tone that posed no argument, that him having a "monthly condition" was no reason for her not to love him, after all, all women have monthly conditions! And love him she had, fiercely, ever since. He couldn't go on without her. He looked over at Narcissa, who was still crying but had calmed the boys somewhat. Harry looked up at him from his Aunt's arms.  
"Uncle Remus? Where Aunty Rory?"  
"She will be okay Harry-bear," he sighed. What can you even tell a child in this situation?  
He'd never been happier to see Lucius apparate into the middle of their living room, along with Dumbledore, Severus and Sirius.  
"Cissa, take the boys to ours. They don't need to hear this."  
"No. I want to hear what's happening, Luc. Let me try and put them down in Harry's room."  
Remus shook himself. Harry. Harry needed him. Rory needed him.  
"Cissy, there's some dreamless sleep formulated for toddlers in the en-suite in our room. Give them that. Harry, I promise you I will find Aunty Rory. Don't you worry, Pronglet. I'm here."  
Harry looked up through tear stained eyes.  
"Daddy", he sobbed, and launched himself at Remus.  
"It's okay Harry. It's going to be okay."

Once the boys were asleep in Harry's room, the adults began to go over what they knew. Lucius had firecalled the Ministry, much as he knew Aurora and Minister Bagnold weren't exactly friends at the moment, Rory was still the head of the Sacred Twenty Eight. The comfortable house was soon teeming with aurors and hit wizards, and Remus was close to breaking point.  
"For the last time, no I didn't see their faces. They tried to take Harry, and when they couldn't take Harry they took Rory. Albus and Lucius suspect Corban Yaxley, and no I can't think of anybody else who would have done this. I just want my partner back."  
"The problem is, Mr Lupin, we have no idea where Yaxley may be. No one has heard from him in months." The auror performing the interview looked shamefaced as Lucius strode over, looking murderous.  
"What do you mean, no one has heard from him for months? He's meant to be under surveillance. Go. And. Find. Him."

The aurors finally left, apart from a small team of two who remained to protect the occupants of Wolf's Den. Narcissa made tea. Then Severus made tea. Sirius cried. The boys woke up and cried too. Lucius split his time between the house and the Ministry, never coming home with any more information.  
The next two days followed the same pattern, with Harry becoming more and more withdrawn. Remus felt heartbroken, and by the second day he was beginning to give up hope.

**3rd November 1983, Location Unknown**

Aurora groaned as she came round, cringing as she realised she was naked but for a ragged blanket on cold stone.  
_Merlin, how long have I been out for? And what the hell has happened?_  
She groaned again as her headache made itself known. She was trembling, but didn't know if it was from cold or fear. She cringed as the door to her basement cell was thrown open and someone strode down the stairs. She pulled the blankets around her, and drew up to her full height.  
"Yaxley," she spat.  
"Hello Rory. Why don't you tell me where the brat is?"  
"Over my dead body."  
"That's the idea."  
She looked him dead in the eye.  
"I will never tell you where my son is."  
"You want him to lose another mother?"  
Rory felt sick. Oh Harry. She'd let him down. Well, she wasn't going without a fight. She pushed Yaxley away, not caring that her blanket had fallen and exposed her body. She wasn't going to feel any shame in front of this animal. She ran for the stairs but felt him pull her back.  
"Stupid bitch. You're going to die here, and I will find the Potter brat and resurrect the Dark Lord."  
She couldn't help herself. She spat in his face.  
"Oh, its like this is it? CRUCIO."  
She fell to the floor, screaming with the pain. Eventually she blacked out, and when she came round again she was alone. She sat, wrapped in the horrible blanket, and cried. She cried for what felt like hours, when she was distracted by a plate of soup appearing with a pop. She wouldn't be eating that, she decided. But it had given her an idea. 

**3rd November 1983, Wolf's Den.**

Remus was bathing Harry, who was showing no interest in any stories or toys. He just looked confused and scared, and clung to Remus like a limpet. Remus should have been at Hogwarts, but History and Potions classes had been cancelled out of respect for the situation Remus and Severus were in, so the two of them had been able to stay with Harry. Narcissa had refused to go back to the Manor, saying the boys needed her. Sirius was still alternating between sobbing and doing his best to cheer everyone up, and in doing so was really getting on Lucius's nerves. Remus sighed. He hoped they would hear something soon, although he was less and less hopeful it would be good news.  
"Uncle Moony? Will Aunty Rory be home tomorrow?" Harry looked hopeful, and Remus couldn't bear to give him bad news.  
"Maybe sweetheart. Shall we see where Dobby is with your milk?"  
On hearing his name, Dobby popped into the bathroom.  
"Milk is in the bedroom Master Remus. Mistress Cissa is putting Young Master Draco down for the night."  
Remus thanked Dobby, and headed that way with Harry in his arms. He doubted anyone would get much sleep, once again. He was right, as Midnight found him in the study alone and awake, avoiding the other adults in the living room. He couldn't pretend to be hopeful any more.


	19. The Magic of House Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Albus said in the original work, “Of house-elves and children's tales, of love, loyalty and innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing.”  
> Cue our favourite elf taking centre stage.

**3rd November 1983, Location Unknown**

Rory had been through two more rounds of the cruciatus and she had had enough. She was going to see if her idea had merit. She climbed, silently despite her pain, up the stairs and peered through the crack in the door. The guard was stood there. As she suspected, she couldn't get out that way. She snuck back down and settled herself as far away from the stairs as she could.  
"Dobby," she whispered, holding her breath until the elf appeared. She held her finger to her lips, and he nodded.  
"Dobby. Oh you brilliant little elf. I want you to find my wand, find out where we are. Don't be seen. Then come back and pop me home. Don't come in here if there's someone with me, I don't want them to hurt you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "How are Remus and Harry?"  
"They is not happy Mistress Rory. Dobby has tried to make Master Harry's favourite foods but Master Harry is so sad."  
Rory smiled at Dobby.  
"Get my wand, then they won't have to be unhappy for much longer."  
Dobby nodded, his ridiculous ears flopping everywhere, and disappeared. Rory smiled again. She really was fond of that elf. 

Dobby had disillusioned himself and was hiding in the study. Two men were speaking.  
"If she doesn't break tonight, we will kill her at midnight. Deposit the body in the Ministry atrium."  
"You have been unable to get answers, Yaxley. Maybe I should speak to her."  
"She'll recognise you."  
"I can wear the mask, idiot."  
The bad men left, and Dobby knew he had little time. He felt for something with his mistresses magical signature, and located the wand in a drawer. He grabbed some letters from the desk, maybe they would give clues to where they were and who was holding Mistress Rory. He hoped he was in time, and popped silently into the cell. Mistress Rory was still alone. Dobby had never been more grateful. He dropped his disillusionment charm, passed her wand to her, and grabbed her arm. They disappeared, just as the door to the cell opened. 

Yaxley and the masked man looked around, and Yaxley cringed. He knew what was coming. The cruciatus hit him before he had even had time to formulate an excuse. He had failed. 

**3rd November 1983, Wolf's Den.**

Severus was brooding. Narcissa was sewing something, muttering about keeping her hands busy. Lucius was going over maps of magical Britain. Sirius had given up all pretence of coping with the emotional turmoil, so had transformed into Padfoot and was resting his head on Severus's lap. Remus was locked in the study and had no intention of coming out until Harry awoke. The old grandfather clock began to chime midnight, shocking the occupants of the living room out of their thoughts. 

"Maybe we should think about resting," muttered Severus half heartedly.  
"Maybe," sighed Narcissa.  
POP.  
Cissy yelped and dropped her embroidery as Dobby, with a naked and barely conscious Aurora, appeared in the room.  
"Master Lucius! Dobby has found Mistress Rory. She summoned Dobby. Dobby found her wand and brought these papers for evidence!"  
Sirius transformed immediately and ran up the stairs.  
"MOONY GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE."  
Severus was on his feet, wrapping his cloak around Rory's naked body and running diagnostic charms.  
"Someone get Poppy. And the aurors. And Albus. Cissy can you run her a bath? Dobby, please go to my quarters in Hogwarts and retrieve my Potions bag along with a blue vial of potion. You know the one, I used to give it to you for Master Lucius."  
Dobby nodded and disappeared.  
Lucius was in the floo like a shot, Poppy came through with Dumbledore in tow, and began to run another diagnostic.  
"Poppy," Rory whispered. "When I woke up, I think I'd been unconscious for two days. I was naked. I'm worried one of them..." she trailed off, and Poppy looked at her in understanding. She waved her wand and smiled as she saw the results.  
"It's okay, Rory. The only magical signature to have merged in that way with you is Remus's. They didn't touch you like that."  
Aurora gasped in relief, and began to sway. It was over, she was safe, and the adrenaline she had been running on was leaving her body fast.  
Narcissa had her arms around Rory and was helping her towards the door when Remus burst in.  
"Rory," he gasped.  
"Remus." The tears were streaking down her face as she staggered into his arms. 

An hour later, Aurora had bathed and dressed, and been dosed with one of Severus's anti-cruciatus potions. She was now sitting on the sofa, clutching Remus's hand, as she told the aurors everything she could remember.  
"It was Yaxley. And there was at least one other man, he was guarding the cell. Which was a basement. I've no idea where it was..."  
"If you'll be scusing Dobby, Mistress. There was three bad men, one outside your door and one was telling the Yaxley bad man to kill you. Dobby took these letters, maybe they will help?"  
Rory couldn't help but laugh at the aurors faces.  
"I was just getting to this bit. I realised that elves could bypass the wards as my food was clearly being brought to me by invisible house elves. I knew Dobby could get into Hogwarts without disturbing the wards, and I guessed a moron like Yaxley wouldn't have set wards to rival those of Albus."  
Albus twinkled. "Too kind, Lady Black."  
"So," continued Rory. "I called him, and he appeared. I had him find my wand and some evidence, as I wasn't going to be tortured for nothing. Then he popped me back here. I think the evidence you need is indeed in those papers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do."

Harry felt himself being gently shaken awake. He felt poorly, he had felt poorly since Aunty Rory had been taken by the bad men.  
"Harry-Bear," he heard. He must still be dreaming. Aunty Rory wasn't here. "Harry. Wake up. I'm home." He allowed his eyes to open, hoping it was real. It was. She was really there, smiling at him, with Uncle Remus stood in the doorway. He couldn't believe it.  
"Mummy!" he yelled, and threw himself at her, not noticing her overjoyed sobs or what he had called her. Once he pulled away, he smiled up at them.  
"Wake Draco too," he demanded.  
Rory crossed to the other cot in the room.  
"Dragon," she whispered, gently nudging her nephew.  
"Wha...Aunty Rory!" Draco was wide awake now. "You back!"  
"I am. Dobby rescued me."  
"Dobby did?" asked Harry. "Dobby!"  
The elf appeared.  
"What can I be doing for Little Master Harry?"  
Harry barrelled into him, hugging the wind out of him.  
"You saved Aunty Rory. You're the best elf in the world Dobby. I'm so glad you're my friend."  
Dobby glowed with happiness.  
"Would Little Masters Harry and Draco be wanting some hot chocolate?"

Remus smiled as he looked around the living room. Everyone, even Dobby, was snuggled up in blankets with hot chocolate. He had his family back, and even though he knew there was still danger out there he was going to enjoy this moment.


	20. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I've abandoned this for so long. I know where it's going now, and I even have an idea for a sequel when Harry and Draco are old enough for Hogwarts. 
> 
> I know there's shades of Arthur Weasley in Lucius here, but go with it. In this universe he was never a willing Death Eater and he is friends with muggleborns and half blood wizards, so he's more fascinated than repelled by muggles. Plus at least Lucius gets books to find his information rather than asks questions about rubber ducks...

**5th November 1983, Wolf's Den**

Remus was humming to himself in the kitchen as he waited for the kettle to boil. Harry had crawled into bed with them last night after waking with a nightmare and had clung desperately to Rory, seemingly needing the reassurance that she hadn't disappeared again. He had been slightly withdrawn this morning, until he was reminded of the bonfire arranged for the evening with the Malfoys and Longbottoms and was now so excited he had bounced around the room non stop until ordered into the shower by Remus. Dobby skipped into the kitchen brandishing two shopping bags that were bursting at the seams.   
"Here Dobby. Let me help you."  
"No needs, Master Remus Sir. Dobby can manage."   
A click of the elf's fingers and everything was stored away.  
"Dobby be checking the shed now Master Remus, making sure everything is ready for Master Harry's bonfire."

Remus nodded as the elf popped away, smiling at Dobby and his enthusiasm for anything to do with Harry. He may be a slightly unconventional house elf, Remus mused, but his loyalty to their little family was boundless. The danger he had happily put himself in to save Aurora was evidence of that, and the gratitude Remus felt towards the elf was huge. If he had lost her, he had no idea what he would have done. From the moment he sat down at the same table as her in their first Potions class, he had felt something for her, a connection he supposed. Their friendship had blossomed as they discovered a shared love of magical history, coupled with disappointment and distaste for the way Professor Binns taught it. A shared sense of humour and a love of making tea the muggle way. Her easy acceptance when she realised what he was at aged thirteen had been one thing, but it was her redoubled efforts in Potions "so I can become a Potions Mistress and invent something that will make it better for you" was more love and consideration than Remus had ever hoped for. But there was more. When they were fifteen, Rory took matters into her own hands and professed her love for him, refusing to take any excuses that were werewolf related. He found he didn't have another reason to refuse her, although in his mind werewolf related excuses really should have been enough. Sirius had cornered him in the dorm and warned him against breaking his cousin's heart. "Just let her love you, Moony. She doesn't care about your furry little problem. Nor do any of us." Remus finally allowed himself to accept happiness, and although that was shaken on Halloween 1981, Harry coming back into their lives was a balm for his soul and had given him the family he never thought he would have. And to have come so close to losing all that, not just Rory but Harry too, for Remus had no doubts that the Ministry would have removed him from the sole custody of a werewolf. He shuddered, and jumped as the whistling of the kettle startled him out of his thoughts.   
"It's okay," he muttered to himself as he reached for the teapot. 

Later that evening, it really did seem like it was okay. Harry was bundled up in a new jumper, and was excited to wear the mittens Narcissa had sent for him. They were waiting in the living room for the others to arrive, and Remus gently put an arm around Rory.   
"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
"I'm fine, honestly love. There's no pain left and I'd rather be surrounded by people anyway. It's being alone that's too much at the moment."  
She smiled as his eyes widened in understanding, and he pulled her closer to him.   
The Longbottoms were the first to arrive, Neville flushed with excitement and Augusta (thankfully) free of the vulture topped hat.   
"Nev! We've got toffee!" Harry bellowed, throwing himself across the room at his friend.   
"Harry. Wait for Draco before we start giving out the sweets," Rory warned him gently.   
"Oh yeah. Sorry Aunty Rory."  
She shook her head fondly at him and moved to greet Augusta.   
"Aurora. How are you my dear? I was so worried when Narcissa said you had been kidnapped. I gave the Minister a piece of my mind, I assure you."  
"Oh Augusta. What would we do without you?" Rory laughed, enveloping the older woman in a hug, pretending not to notice as the usually formidable Augusta wiped a tear away from her eye.   
The Malfoys arrived not long after, Draco as excited as Neville had been, and Lucius looking mildly curious and holding a book about the muggle Gunpowder Plot.   
"It's fascinating, you know," he said to Remus as they stood in the kitchen pouring wine. "A whole plot to murder the King just because he had a slightly different religion. It's a similar type of thinking to the Dark Lord in many ways. I didn't realise the muggles had their own divisions the way we do..."  
"Oh there's many religions and beliefs in the muggle world. And they don't always get on. Some of the beliefs in other countries are much more accepting of magic as well, not that they believe in magic the way we do, but there's less division between muggle and wizard in many places especially compared to Britain. I've got some books that might interest you on the differences in muggle religions."  
"Thanks Remus. That would be great."

The arrival of Sirius and Severus with a crate full of fireworks put an end to any further adult conversation as the three boys excitement became deafening. The muggle fireworks Severus had sourced back in his home town of Cokeworth weren't as visually spectacular as the wizarding ones, but they were much louder much to Harry's delight. Later, as they sat around the fire eating sausages and potatoes baked in the embers by Dobby, followed by toffee and hot chocolate whilst Lucius recounted the story of Guy Fawkes that he had recently learned, Remus thought that, despite everything, this may have been one of the best days of his life.


End file.
